The Transitioner
by dkerr
Summary: A child's death leads to the discovery of Xander's newest job.
1. The Death of a child

Title Angel of Death  
Chapter - 1 - The Death of a Child  
  
Disclaimer - The plot is mine, everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Fox, UPN, etc.   
  
  
Xandwr stepped into the barren alley, knowing what he would find there. Nothing that he wanted, but it was a job. One that paid well, and he knew that if he didn't someone else would, and maybe he could make it easier. Except for maybe this time. He moved silently, so as not to startle the figure crouching by the dumpster. He was surprised to see that it was Buffy, and she was cradling a child. A girl. Who couldn't have been more than ten. He crouched down beside them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vamps." Buffy didn't look up, and her voice was listless. "Her parents are over there. I couldn't save them. I was too late."  
  
"You can't save them all, Buff" Xander spoke quietly, and with a calm forcefulness. "You know that."  
  
"Well I did save this one, at least." Buffy hugged the child closer. "Willow's gone for help."  
  
"No you haven't," Xander said sorrowfully. "She just lived a little while longer."  
  
Buffy glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She would have added more but stoppedas the air about Xander began to glow. "Xander, what's going on? What's with the glowing?"  
  
Before Xander could answer, the little girl woke, and stared at him. "Are you an Angel," she asked in a small voice?"  
  
"Yes," answered Xander as gently as he could. "I came to take you home."  
  
"Home?" Buffy asked astounded, "But shouldn't she go to the hospital first?  
  
"Home, repeated the little girl, with more understanding. "Will Mommy and Daddy be there?"  
  
"That I cannot say," Xander said with sadness. "But your Grandmother is. She knows you are coming and she's waiting for you."  
  
"Xander what are you talking about?" Buff stared at him. "You still haven't said what's the glowing is."  
  
  
There were echoing footsteps as Willow and Giles ran up. They took the child from Buffy, and laid her flat on the ground. Buffy continued to stare at Xander.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy." Xander took a step towards the girl. "It is her time."  
  
"I need to go with the Angel," cried the girl, her voice laced with pain.  
  
"Angel?" Giles looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean it's her time?" Buffy got in Xander's face.  
  
"Oh dear." Giles had been attracted by the commotion, and for the first time, saw Xander and he glow. He stood and took a small step closer to them. "Isn't there anything we can do for her?"  
  
Willow looked confused. Weren't they doing something. She watched apprehensively, confused.  
  
"Giles, what's going on? Why's Xander all glowy?"  
  
"Death," hissed Giles. Not in anger, but the way it came out, more a sigh.  
  
"A transition," Xander said quietly. "Between this world and the next. Between now and eternity. I merely try to make that which will happen, easier."  
  
"No, your not going to kill her." Buffy pushed Xander back. "I won't let you."  
  
"The Vampires killed her Buffy, not me. My job is to see that she goes where she is supposed to."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
"If I do not, and there is none other here that can do so, then she is condemned to wander this world, this town forever. Would you wish that upon her?"  
  
"I can't let you."  
  
"I know," Xander said with a smile, " and I can't let you stop me." Xander took a step forward. Buffy stiffened with determination, dropping into a fighting stance. Xander took another step, and then another, passing right through her, as if she wasn't there. He stopped before Giles.  
  
"Will you stand in my way?"  
  
Giles stepped aside, his eyes flashing with anger and understanding. "I don't think I could if I wanted to."  
  
"No you couldn't."  
  
Xander moved to crouch beside Willow, who shrank back from him. "I wish you didn't have to see this," he told her, before turning his attention to the girl. who's eye were firmly fixed on his. A smile played accross his lips, and he held out his hand.  
  
"Grandma's waiting."  
  
The girl reached up and took his hand in her own, and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. She stepped forward, away from her body, stepping out of it, as if shedding old clothes. Together they turned, and walked towards the end of the alley, and beyond mortal sight.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. From bad to worse

TITLE From Bad to Worse  
  
Disclaimer. Usual, I own nothing but the plot. All else belongs to Whedon, UPN, Foxt etc.  
  
  
Xander groaned as two familiar shapes flanked him. Last night had been a particularily bad one. A good part of it spent wondering why the Big Man Upstairs wanted him to have an audience. Not just an audience, but his two best buds, and the man he looked up to as a father figure. Not that he was ashamed of what he did, no he was kind of proud of it. He made the girl comfortable eith the transition, as he prefered to think of it. He had placed her in the arms of her waiting Grandmother, and watched as she was led away into an envelloping mist, before turning back. Sometimes he wondered if here would b somebody waiting for him when his time came, but until then he would do whatever he could for those he must gather.  
  
"Giles Xander, we're going to Giles' place and your going to tell me all about last night." Buffy looked determined, and all slayer like. Willow looked equally as determined.  
  
"Fine girls, we caan do that and I'll tell you as much as I can, as long as we go by the hospital first."  
  
"Why, so you can help someone else die. Xander you know I can't let you."  
  
"You also know you can't stop it. I just try to make it easier."  
  
"I died twice. Nobody was there for me, either time."  
  
"Albert was there the first time, you just don't remember him."  
  
"There's an Angel named Albert?" Willow looked confused.  
  
"More of a librarian these days. But yeah, he was a transitioner."  
  
"Who did I get the second time."  
  
"There was no one then. You chose to die then, we don't help suicide. Kind of defeats the purpose."  
  
"Suicide," Buffy yelped. "I gave my life for the world. That's not suicide."  
  
"You gave your life for Dawn, Buffy." Xander spoke evenly, knowing the effect of his words. Knowing also the message that he was to give. "The world didn't need your sacrifice."  
  
Buffy reacted by grabbing Xander and spinning him around to face her. "You think I should have sacrificed Dawn?"  
  
"Im saying that you made a choice. You, me, all of us, we have to live by the choices we make. You made a choice that seemed right to you at the time. Maybe it was, but don't kid yourself. You didn't die to save the world. You died so that Dawn would not have to. Just pointing out the difference."  
  
"Uh Buffy," Willow tried to interrupt in a small voice. "Maybe you better let him go."  
  
"What," Buffy tore her eyes away from Xander, to looked at Willow. "But you ..." She stopped in confusion, her mouth gaping. They were no longer on a sidewalk, walking towards Giles, as they had started out to do. They were in the waiting room at Sunnydale General, and people werewatching. She released Xander's shirt, and stepped back, looking around her, totally confused.  
  
"I just wanted a nice quiet walk over here to sort of psyche myself up for this, but nooo. I had to get side tracked, and this happens." Xander looked at Willow, who stared back at him. "When she comes to her senses, tell her I'll meet her at Giles' later."  
  
Without another word, Xander turned and walked down a hall.  
  
+++++  
  
"Mr. Steadman." Xander looked at the parchment like face resting on a sea of pillows. Sharp blue eyes looked back at him.  
  
"Took you long enough to get here."  
  
"Mr. Steadman, we have a few minutes before we have to go. Is there something you'd like to do first."  
  
The aged man cackled. "You mean confess my sins? No need my boy. I paid good money, and lots of it to get to where I'm going."  
  
"Mr. Steadman, that's, er, not quite the way it works."  
  
+++++  
  
Xander was not happy. Most of the time, folks could be persuaded that what they had done in life was no guarantee of heaven, what they believed heaven to be. Mr. Steadman had refused to believe that the money he spent, in this life, would not purchase him a place in the next. So when the time had come, Xander delivered Mr. Steadman to his destination, and there was no joy n the delivery.  
  
He was deep in melancholy when he lifted his hand to knock on Giles' door. He barely had time to knock a second time before an angry Slayer pulled it open and hauled him inside.  
  
"Okay Xander," she said, depositing him on the couch. "Spill." 


	3. Explanations and fears

"Okay, Xander, spill." Buffy stood over Xander, not seeing the expression on his fce or demeanor.  
  
"Later, Buff." Xander said tiredly. "This isn't a good time."  
  
"Not caring here," Buffy snapped. "What did that little girl do that you had to kill her after I had saved her."  
  
"She did nothing, and you just made sure she lived long enough so that I could get there in time to take her to where she was supposed to go. "  
  
"Oh, I am so glad I could help."  
  
"She's happy Buff. She's with those that love her. She's loved. Let it go."  
  
"Let it go?" Buffy stared at Xnder incredulously She noted the tiredness and sadness radiating from him, but couldn't bring herself to care. Something happened to her best bud, and she wanted to know what she could do about it. "You walked through me. Me, like I wasn't even there, like I didn't matter, and you killed that little girl. Tonight, we were coming here and suddenly we were at the hospital, and you went and killed someone else. I can't let you continue Xander. I stop people from killing humans, and you're not looking too human at the moment."  
  
"You're not gonna slay Xander," declared Willow firmly. Then her voice wavered. "Are you?"  
  
"I just can't let him die."  
  
"First we should hear him out." Giles settled into his chair with the tea he had just brought from the kitchen. "Then decide if there is anything we can do."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean," yelped Buffy. "What more do we need."  
  
"Xander, I did some research, it was rather inconclusive, but am I right in that you are an, um, Angel of Death?"  
  
"Except that I'm not the Angel, or even an Angel, not even close. It's just that there's so many people which means more people dieing, and he couldn't be everywhare at once, and souls were being lost, or ending up where they weren't supposed to be. He just needed help."  
  
"But you don't actually kill?"  
  
"No, they'll die anyway. I just do what I can to make the transition easier."  
  
"You bring death, how can you say you don't kill?"  
  
"I am an 'Angel of Death,' but I am not death. I go where Death has already been."  
  
"That girl was not dead. She lived, she breathed, she talked. You heard her."  
  
"She called me an Angel. She knew what I was, and why I came. . She accepted it Buffy. Why can't you?"  
  
"Because you made it pointless, my saving that girl. If she was going to die anyway, why did I even bother?"  
  
"It wasn't pointless Buffy. She lived long enough for me to get her to where she was supposed to go. If she didn't, who knows what would have happened, to hwer to her soul, to her eternity."  
  
"Are her parents there," asked Willow. "With her I mean."  
  
Xander didn't answer, but a cloud passed accross his face.   
  
"They aren't are they? How can she be happy, loved, if she isn't with her family?"  
  
"I can't talk about them Will. You wouldn't understand, I don't know if I understand, not completely. All I can say is that where you go after you die depends on what you do the choices you make in this life. You, we, are given every opportunity, but once a soul leaves this world, the choice is made."  
  
"So why you?"  
  
Xander shrugged. "Somebody had to do it, I needed a purpose other than nailing two pieces of wood together. It's of the good."  
  
"How," was what Buffy wanted to know. The aggressive behavior was gone, to be replaced by fear. "How do I know that the the next time I see you you won't be coming for Dawn, or Willow, or Giles, or," her voice broke, "me?"  
  
"You'll know Buff. Every soul I helped, whether good or ill, knew. " 


	4. Complications

Disclaimer. As allways, characters and settings belong to Joss Whedon and UPN, etc. Borrowed for my amusement, and I hope the amusement of others.   
  
Authors Note: I ask forgiveness of any that I may have offended by touching on spritual matters that may not fit with their belief systems.  
  
+++++  
  
"It just wigs me." Buffy sat on a tombstone, swinging her legs. "Xander, death, transitions. What happened to sweet lovable Xander?"  
  
"Well, he still Xander, more grown up focused Xander, but still Xander." Willow sat on the stone accross from Buffy. "I don't get the whole Angel of Death thing either, but if someone has to do it, can you really thing of a better person. It does kind of make sense."  
  
Buffy looked at her.  
  
"Hey I just mean, the body dies, which has gotta be traumatic an all, and how does the soul, that has been in that body for years and years, know what to do, or where to go, or how to get there.."  
  
"Yeah, anybody but Xander. I still don't want him coming anywhere near us, any one of us." Buffy hopped off her stone, and looked at Willow. Oh I know, like that's going to happen, with you being his best friend, and Giles just aching to pump him for information."  
  
"Me too," said Willow, jumping off her gravestone. "I want to pump him too."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and headed deeper into the cemetery, looking for something to kill.  
  
+++++  
  
"Now what do you suppose all that was about?" Spike stepped out of the shadows, and looked at the two girls. "The whelp death. World's turnin bleedin upside down."  
  
++++  
  
Xander relaxed on Giles' couch and eyed the elderly man. After Buffy and Willow had left on patrol, he had stayed behind, enjoying a third cup of tea, and wincing everytime Giles eyes strayed his way and jerked away.  
  
"Relax G-man. You're not on my list tonight."  
  
"But I might be on someone's, er, list."  
  
"That is possible, but unlikely. Most people, they know its happening. They may not like it, but they know."  
  
"I ah see, and what do they see when they get to the er other side?"  
  
"That depends on where they are going, and I can't tell you."  
  
Giles nodded. He had no intention of quitting until he had every possible drop of information he could squeeze out of Xander. He figured that as long as he was not on somebody's list, he would have time.  
  
"As you can imagine, I have done some research. However, the books I have researched so far, say little about um you and what you do. Well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Amazingly enough I do, and they don't say much because we don't give them much to say. We don't usually let outsiders in on what we do."  
  
"Then whay are you?"  
  
"Beats me." Xander glanced at his watch. "They should be back soon."  
  
"Back, who?"  
  
"The girls." Xander smiled. "Right about now, they're probably wondering if it was a good thing to leave me alone with you." Xander leaned back, and started counting down. "Five four thre.."  
  
"Giles," the door burst open and Buffy rushed in.. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know. Just the thought of leaving you alone with death-boy gives me the creeps."  
  
"And you Willow? Did you also wonder?"  
  
"Well Buffy's panic was kind of infectuous."  
  
"I did not panic," huffed Buffy. "I was merely concerned."  
  
"Very very concerned," Willow conceded, "Very concerned.." She completely ignored the look Buffy gave her.  
  
"Um, Xander did tell me that I wasn't on his list tonight."  
  
"You have a list?" Buffy turned to Xander.  
  
"Uh yes, and it's time I went." Xander stood up and angled for the door. "Time and death wait for no man."  
  
"What?" Buffy made a grab for him and nearly stumbled as her hand passed through his shoulder.   
  
"Giles," Xander glanced at the older man. "You might want to call 911. Tell them to come to Apartment 3B."  
  
"Oh dear." Giles looked lost, then turned to the phone. Only to be stopped by Buffy's hand. She seemed a little pleased that she could grab somebody.  
  
"Giles, who's in 3B?" She thought a minute. "Tell us on the way, Willow can call fromn her cell."  
  
+++++  
  
"Mrs.Hoffenmeyer?" Xander apprached the elderly woman laying on her kitchen floor. Being careful not to disturb anything, he knelt beside the prostrate woman, and the air glowed around him. "Do you know me?"  
  
The door burst open, and running feet entered the apartment.   
  
"Xander?" Mrs. Hoffenmeyer gasped, struggling to breathe. You've come to carry me ....to....Hell."  
  
"Xander get away from her." Buffy tried unsuccessfully to grab him and pull him away. "Willow," she cried desperately, "can't you do something?"  
  
Giles knelt beside her an felt for a pulse. He glanced at Xander. "Heart attack?"  
  
Xander nodded, and turned his attention back to the dying woman.  
  
"That hasn't been decided yet. You have a few minutes left."  
  
Mrs. Hoffenmeyer coughed a laugh. "He won't have me. Not after I turned my back, after Hiram died. Not after all that I have done."  
  
"He did not turn His back on you.  
  
"He should. I've lied, stolen, cheated. Not much, little things, still sins. What would he want with me."  
  
Xander said nothing. He had said all that he was allowed to say. Mrs. Hoffenmeyer had been a good wife to her husband, a good woman, according to some standards he never understood, or thought he had long gone out of style. But then her husband died, and she changed. Became bitter, shouting at the world, angry. She had done all that she said that she had done and more. She also knew what she had to do. He waited, but a sense of finality was falling over the room.  
  
"All right," she gasped out, her voice raspy, throaty. "For what good it does, I'm sorry for the way I lived my life after Hiram died. He was the center of my world, and when he left I had nothing. If I could I'd ask forgiveness for the harm I've done others, the slights, and I forgive those that harmed me, though there's precious few of those. I ask for His forgiveness."  
  
Xander smiled, and stood up. Reaching down, he took the hand of Mrs. Hoffenmeyer, and raised her to her feeet. Like it had been with the child the other night, Mrs. Hoffenmeyer's corporeal form lay on the floor, with Giles still kneeling there, with his fingers on her neck, still checking for a now missing pulse. Though his eyes, as were those of Buffy and Willow, were fixed on Xander.. They watched as he held out his hand, as if holding the hand of another, though, as far as they could see, there was no one there. They saw his smile as he turned towards the door, still holding out his arm. They heard his words, and only Giles reacted with a small smile.  
  
"Hiram is waiting for you."  
  
+++++  
  
  
"You knew." Buffy slammed Xander against the wall. He had just returned to Giles' apartment after delivering Mrs. Hoffenmeyer, and had not even had a chance to even say hello. "You knew she was going to die and you didn't do anything."  
  
"People die Buffy," Xander choked out. "People die all the time, and I can not 


	5. Buffy's fear's continued

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just using them for amusement. Joss Whdon et al own them.  
  
A/N Sorry about the ending of the last chapter. Hope it works better this time.  
  
+++++  
  
"You knew." Buffy slammed Xander up against the wall. He had just returned to Giles' apartment after delivering Mrs. Hoffenmeyer to her destination, happy that she had ended up where she was, and hoped, well kind of hoped, that the others would be as happy as he. Instead, he found himself slammed into the wall, with an angry Slayer in his face, to say nothing of ringing teeth.  
  
"You knew she was going to die and you did nothing."  
  
"Buffy," said Willow worriedly. "Maybe if you gave him a chance to explain..."  
  
"Explain what? He knew she was going to die and he did nothing to save her. He had to know."  
  
"Buffy. Let him go." Buffy looked at Giles amazed. "Giles, you saw what he did?"  
  
"What did he do Buffy?" Giles looked sternly at her, as he had done many times in high school. "Xander did not kill Mrs. Hoffenmeyer. She had all the classic signs of a massive heart attack. One that was due for a long time. Xander helped her get back to her beloved husband. I have to think of that as a good thing."  
  
"Fine." Buffy dropped her hand from Xander's throat. Xander was just reaching to massage it when she grabbed his shirt and threw him out the door. "I don't want you here," she told him coldly. "Stay away from Dawn. If you come after her, after any of my friends, I willwill 


	6. last chapter continued

"Fine." Buffy dropped her hand from Xander's throat. Xander was just reaching to massage it when she grabbed his shirt and threw him out the door. "I don't want you here," she told him coldly. "Stay away from Dawn. If you come after her, after any of my friends, I swear. I will find a way to slay you."  
  
Buffy slammed the door shut with force, and turned to see Giles and Willow staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was perhaps not the wisest thing to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sending him away, and from our earlier conversation, I got the impression that there were others..."  
  
"Yeah like Albert," cut in Willow.  
  
"Er ah yes." Giles stopped and glanced at Willow. An eyebrow went up. "Albert?"  
  
"Albert," Willow told him. He was Buffy's Angel of Death when the Master killed her."  
  
"Ah, I see." Giles wasn't sure he wanted to. "At any rate, you can not stop all of them. If we are on their list, they will come."  
  
"Then what's the point," shouted Buffy. "What's the point of putting my life on the line, saving them, if they're gonna die anyway." Hot tears started streaming down her face. "What the point?"  
  
"I wish I had a good answer," Giles said, as he and Willow helped the weeping girl to the sofa. "As the Slayer, your role is that of a protector, a role you fill admirably. Perhaps you need to be satisfied with the good that you do, with the lives you can save if only for a while longer, and realize that despite your best efforts, people will die, and it isn't Xander's fault that they will. His task is to help souls onto the next world."  
  
"You think I should've let Xander stay?"  
  
"I think you need to come to terms with Xander's new role, and your feelings toward it. A period of being apart may indeed be of help to you. Unfortunately, it can't be a permanent situation. You will have to make your peace with him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A rather obscure prophecy, one that I read some years ago, and dismissed because I could make no sense of it, neither could those who were my advisors at the time. I thought of it again, when we faced Glory, and thought perhaps that was it, because it involved the Slayer the Key and Death. The word for death was rather ambiguous, and now I'm beginning to wonder if I didn't misinterpret Death's Angel for Death itself." 


	7. Xander and Willow talk

"You could have told me."   
  
Xander looked up to see Willow standing beside his booth at the Espresso Pump. Without another word, she slid in aaccross from him, and tried to smile.   
  
"I would have understood, I think."  
  
"You mght have, but Buffy, she's not showing much understanding."  
  
"Well you got her wigged big time. You used to be normal human, sweet goofy and normal, nothing speacial about you, except that was what made you special." Willow frowned. "Now you're not, normal I mean. You're something different."  
  
"I'm still the same Xander I alway was." Xander signalled for the waitress. "That part hasn't changed."  
  
"Except that now, you're an Angel of Death."  
  
"Have you ever wondered what happened to the soul after death?" Xander paused when thhe Waitress reached their booth and ordered another coffee for himself and a lo-fat latte for Willow. "I mean not just the leaving the body and going to Heaven or Hell bit, but how they get there."  
  
"Well no, but..."  
  
"You remember that night, in the cemetery six months ago?"  
  
+++++  
  
"Hey Buff," Xander winced as he backed into a mausoleum, scrambling to get out of the way of a very large vampire. "A little help here."  
  
"Kind of busy here," Buffy struggled with three vamps, who had come out of the darkness, along with one each for Xander and Willow. She could see that Xander was struggling to get away from his, while Willow was faring a little better with hers, but not much. She took two out, and was squaring off with the third whaen she saw that Willow had dusted her's and jumped onto the back of Xander's, just as it was sinking in it's fangs. She made short work of hers, and then helped Willow before turning to Xander.  
  
-------  
  
Xander stood watching as Buffy and Willow crouched beside his body. How could he be standing here and laying there, and why couldn't they see him.   
  
"Buffy?" He asked experimentally. No, they couldn't hear him either.  
  
Could he be dead?  
  
"Almost, but not yet?"  
  
Xander jumped, and turned to see a wisened old man standing beside him. He was wearing a black suit topped with a black bowler, carrying a silver tipped cane. "Who are you?"  
  
"Fred. Frederick actually, but you can call me Fred."  
  
"And your here because?"  
  
"To offer you a choice." Fred watched as Willow streaked off to get help. "She won't return in time you know." He glanced down at Xander's body. "Not enough kife left."  
  
"You mean," Xander "I'm...." He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Well technically no, but soon real soon. Before help gets here."  
  
"Then what..."  
  
"Do you know what happens to the soul after the body dies?"  
  
"WEll, I never gave it much thought. I always figured to find out some day. Some day far far in the future."  
  
"That can still happen." Fred turned to watch the scene. "That can still happen," he repeated.   
  
"When the body dies," he went on to explain, the soul must go to where it is destined to go, but sometimes, often in fact, it doesn't know where to go or how to get there. That is hat I do. I come for the soul, and deliver it to where it has to go."  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Hell for sure, thoght Xander dreading the answer.  
  
"I always know where to deliver the soul. The person, as you have, has made the decision while they are still alive, and the destiation is set by their choices and the way they lived their life. Sometimes, if I arrive before the body dies, I am allowed to help that soul to reconsider to rechoose."  
  
"How do I do that, this rechoosing thing." Time was growing short, and Xander was starting to panic. "C'mon tell me."  
  
"Or I can offer them a third choice." Fred smiled. "As I am going to do with you."  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"Fred smiled gently. "More people are being born, more people are dying. We need more help."  
  
"What..."  
  
"We have watched you, over the years. You're compassionate, caring, make it easy for your friends, even though they don't seem to do so wih you. Still you try. You have all the qualities we're looking for."  
  
"You want me to be an Angel?"  
  
Fred chuckled. "Hardly an Angel. But we would like you to be, what we call, a Harvestor. One who gathers souls, and guides them to where they have to go."  
  
"Even to Hell?"  
  
"If that is the result of their choice. Then yes."  
  
Xander thought a moment. "Would I have to be dead to do that?"  
  
"No. You can be alive."  
  
"So I could still help Buffy and Willow?"  
  
"Yes, you could, as long as you understand that your responsibilities may prove counter to the Slayer's"  
  
"Then I'll do it. Xander wondered if it had been any decision at all.  
  
------  
  
"Xander." He moved his head and saw that he was in a hospital room, with Buffy Willow, and Giles.  
  
+++++  
  
"You mean that...you died that night. But you're alive now? That's when you..."  
  
"Don't worry Will," Xander grinned as he saw the fear in Willow's eyes. "I'm real, I'm alive, just like I've always been. With some changes."  
  
"Like when Buffy tried to grab you and couldn't?"  
  
"Like that and other ways. Ways I can't really talk about." Xander sipped his coffee and frowned.. "You think Buffy will ever understand?"  
  
Willow contemplated the cooling latte in fron of her. "How do you know?"  
  
"I have a palm pilot type thing. They put a list on it, and I cross off each name as the job's done."  
  
"So, it's just a job?"  
  
"No, it's more than a job, but you can't get too attached. Do much thinking about it, especially if it's a friend and they don't make the right choices."  
  
"But if you know, can't you just phone up that person and tell him? So that he can make the right choice."  
  
"No, because of the whole free will clause. We all get to make our own choices, live our lives the way we want. We are free to do that. But we are also free to accept the consequences of our choices. You saw with Mrs. Hoffenmeyer, if He thinks there is a chance, He'll reach out to the last possible second. But I can't tell them what choice to make, cause that would negate their free will."  
  
"But what if they don't want to go to Hell, and don't know that's where they are going?"  
  
It was a question Xander had always been bothered with, ever since he had started this job. He had asked Fred that once, and had been told that proisions had been made. Nobody went to Hell, except that they had every chance, in this life, to make the choice. Wiloow wasn't sure she liked the explanation Xander gave her, but she supposed it was all she was going to get. For now.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
Xander arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Your list of names. Who you'll be um harvesting."  
  
"If there was a name on there, one that you knew, what would you do, and if it was a close friend do you really want to know?"  
  
"No, uh, I guess not. So, no see then."   
  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
  
"If , when I die, will it be you?"  
  
"If you want." 


	8. The threat

"Hey Albeuuurt." Xander stepped onto the thick carpetted floor of the Celestial Library, and headed for a table, sinking into a red plush seat. He considered putting his feet up, and was about to whne he paused, remembering the bolt of lightening that barely missed last time. He was still trying to figure out how the highly polished surface, Albert was so fond of, hadn't been scarred. "Anybody here?"  
  
"Young Mr. Harris." Albert climbed down from one of the ladders giving access to a higher shelf, and headed for the table. "Watching that Crosby Show, I see."  
  
"Cosby, Albert, and you know it." Xander grinned at the round headed wizened old figure. Got a favour to ask."  
  
"Ah Ms. Rosenberg's request. You shall be notified when the time comes."  
  
"You knew about it?" Xander felt a little confused. Which was par for the course when he had call to come to HQ.  
  
Albert smiled. "This is the Celestial Library, where the Books of Lives are written and stored. Nothing is said or done but that it is recorded, you know that. So much information, too much for a simple old man to keep abreast of, but I do try my best with the more interesting lives, and Ms. Rosenberg's is most interesting indeed.."  
  
"Even that bit last spring, when she tried to end everything." Xander pursed his lips. "Would you really have let her..."  
  
"We cannot interfere. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do." Xander levered himself to his feet. "Well that's everything, I guess."  
  
"Actually, it isn't. Your coming here saved me the trouble of summoning you."  
  
"Summoning me?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I said. You see, we weren't quite straight with you when you came aboard, soto speak."  
  
Xander sank back into his seat, and stared at the ancient librarian. "I don't get it."  
  
"We needed you to act in the capacity you are."  
  
"Is there a problem with my performance?"  
  
"No no, nothing like that. You see, we needed you specifically. because of your relationship with the Slayer."  
  
"Well, I gotta tell you, that relationship is very much on the rocks." Xander paused to think. Say, has this something to do with my going public?"  
  
"Ah yes, but first, regarding the Slayer. You must remember, she is a force for life. Your, er, responsibilities do not happen until after Death's visit. You may arrive before the actual moment of death, but the main event, as it were, has already happened. You can see the difficulties there."  
  
Xander nodded. "So why did you set me up for a public exhibition? Wouldn't it have been better if she never found out what it is that I do?"  
  
"The Valaasco Sisters."  
  
"The what, sisters?"  
  
"Twin demons, used to be Angels before The Fall. Quite viscous. Their last visit, Europe was nearly depopulated."  
  
"They're coming again."  
  
"They should arrive on Earth in a matter of days, perhaps a week. Once they arrive on Earth, we do not believe they can be stopped." The air in front of Xander shimmered, and three worlds appeared befpore him, the third and the smallest glowed. "We believe that the Slayer's best shot will be there. On that world."  
  
"Which is nice, but she's not on that world."  
  
"Unless, of course, you took her."  
  
Xander grew scared. "You mean...."  
  
"That is one way. There is another. The Key could open a portal, which you could use to take her physical body between the worlds, and return her by the same route." 


	9. Willow Karmic Payback Time

Xander was not having a good day. Not by any means, and it wasn't even noon yet. First there was slip lag, from slipping to the Celestil Library and back, which always took a lot out of him. Then there were a list of deliveries he had to make, most of which weren't to the good place. He'd done what he could, but joy was lacking. There was the phone call to Willow's, so he could set up a noon meeting. He'd gotten Buffy instead, who agreed to put Willow on the phone. He'd set up a meeting with Willow for the Espresso Pump for lunch, and was told in no uncertain tones by the Slayer, that she would be there to. No way was she going to let her best friend be alone with Death-boy. They'd meet at Weatherby Park, near the playground. Where he'd met Fred, his boss, seated on the bench, hands folded over the top of his cane, watching the children at lay. He had a message for Xander. It was time for Ms. Rosenberg to pay the piper, and it was his jpb to see that she did and in full. She wasn't gona die, and Xander supposed it was a good thing. Still, as he watched Fred tip his bowler to the two girls appratching, Xander didn't think he was having anywhere near a good day.  
  
+++++  
  
Lunch was rather strained. Buffy glared at him. Willow tried o make small talk, but she wasn't feeling to great, herself, and didn't know why, though Xander thought he could guess. He just came right out and told them what Albert had told him. Which was why they were having this get together anyway.  
  
That was when Buffy exploded.  
  
"You're out of your goddamn tree if you think I'm gonna let you anywhere near Dawn, let alone take her and me anywhere. You can tell them to find some other way to stop the Valaasco Sisters."  
  
"Not happening Buffy." Xander tried to remain calm. "They can't interfere. You get to decide, and live with the consequences."  
  
"Youmean they are just going to let them come. What kind of people are you working for anyway?"  
  
"Librarians mostly. Think of Giles to the nth degree. They watch, they observe they warn. The warning bit, that's the only interefereance they are allowed."  
  
"Don't forget, they also kill."  
  
"No Buffy, they don't kill. I don't kill. the process of death has already started by the time any of us get there. Accept it or not, I'm not going to keep trying to expalain it to you."  
  
"Good, cause there's no way you can."  
  
"You mean there's no way you'd listen," was Xander's private thought but one not expressed out loud. "Okay, we got a few days. Maybe we can find another way. I'll see if Giles has any ideas."  
  
Buffy glowered. "Good, we're so out of here." She grabbed Willow's arm and hauled her out of her seat.  
  
"Buffy," protested Willow. "What's gotten into you."  
  
Buffy stared at Willow. "What if he..."  
  
"He's not going to. Are you Xander?"  
  
"No. Not today. But I do need to talk to you, and it should be done somewhere, more private."  
  
Buffy stared hard at Xander.  
  
"Could we go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure." Willow moved towards the exit.  
  
"Fine," growled Buffy. "But I'm going with you."  
  
"Buffy, I am going to be alone with him some time, and I already asked him to, you know, be there."  
  
"What," Buffy shrieked, drawing every eye in the Espresso Pump as Xander paid the bill. "Willow how could you."  
  
  
"Very easily actually," said Willow heading for the door. "First you think of what you want to say, then let your mouth say it."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and hurried after her best friend.  
  
+++++  
  
Back at the park it was a wonderful afternoon. Not too hot, just enough to remind you that this was southern California, after all, and the kids were taking full advantage of it.   
  
"What did you want to talk to me about." Willow slipped back to talked to Xander. Buffy didn't quite stop, but she paused long enough for the two of them to get closer.  
  
"You remember that British looking guy, who tipped his hat as he passed you?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"That was Fred. my boss. He, uh, wanted to talk about you." Xander was very unomfortable. "About, uh, what you did last spring. About how you were going to pay for all that karma you built up."  
  
Willow bit her lower lip. Buffy dropped back to walk beside her.  
  
"Can't you do something?" Buffy glared at Xander. "Plead insanity or something? Warren did kill Tara. If I remember right, you thought he should die."  
  
"Yes I did," Xander confessed. "I still think he should've died for what he did to Tara, to you." Xander sighed. "It's not so much that he died, it's the way he died. You saw. If she'd killed him in a fit of rage, that maybe could be understood. But she hunted him, she knew exactly what she was doing and how she was doing it. She stole power, from Giles, from Rack. She tried tp end the world. The idea, they were insane. The way she acted wasn't. She knew what she was doing."  
  
"So, what you do, it isn't only after death. What makes you judge jury executioner, without even a trial."  
  
"I'm just the messenger boy, Buff. Besides, Besides, no guarantee thers gonna be a tomorrow for her, for any of us on the hellmouth, fightuing the dark as we do. They said they'd page me when its her time, but who knows, I may not get a chance to do for her what I did for Mrs. Hoffenmeyer, and if she dies with this on her soul..."  
  
Xander didn't finish the sentence, but everyone knew what he was saying.  
  
"So what do I have to do."  
  
"That's my Willow. Scared but game," admired Xander to himself.  
  
"Warren is kind of stuck, in limbo. Fred says that he has to help us, to work out some of the bad karma he has against him, only he doesn't know that, and he's scared. You put the fear of something in him Will, and everytime a transitioner or Angel tries to appraoch him, he sort of goes catatonic on them."  
  
"So, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Sometimes a sort of bond forms between the victim and his torturer. Fred thinks you can use the bond to get through to him."  
  
"Isn't that kind of harsh," smnapped Buffy. "He did kill Tara."  
  
"And she killed him," Xander snapped back. "Tara got a quick clean death, Warren did not." Xander caught himself before he said something he regretted, and took a deep breath. "Look, I shouldn't tell you this, but Tara was very nearly done with her life span. At most, Warren cut it short by a few hours. Warren was not meant to die then. There's an inequity, which has to be taken care of, and if Willow doesn't pay in this life, she sure a hell will in the next." 


	10. Dawn

Xander entered the Magic Box to the sound of screaming from the back room. He glanced questioningly at Anya, who was standing stoically behind the cash register.   
  
"Buffy and Dawn," she said with a strained business. "Dawn didn't clean her room and Buffy's having kittens. I wish they'd do it somewhere else. At least three customers left with their money."  
  
"I'm sure they'll be done soon," Xander tried assuring her. "Giles' here..."  
  
"Xander!" Willow stormed out of the office, with Giles looming behind her. ""I know I may deserve everything coming at me, karmic and all, but Warren sitting on my sofa with no skin on is a bit much."  
  
"Hey, I don't shoot the messenger..." Xander was still trying to think of something remotely coherent to say but was stunned by a shriek coming from the back room. This time, it wasn't sibling rivalry at twenty decibels. It was at twenty decibels, but it was pure panic. Everybody froze, then there was a stampede to the back room.  
  
Buffy stood there, wide eyed, frozen. "She ... she's....she's gone."  
  
"Buffy, what' happened? Where's Dawn?" Willow glanced at the back door. It was closed, and nothing to show that it had been recently opened.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy whispered. "She just disappeared."  
  
"How," Giles asked. The back door is still locked. She didn't come out the front way. How did she go?"  
  
"I don't know." Buffy looked like she was about to fall apart. "We were arguing and there was this flash of light and she was gone."  
  
"Look we'll find her." Willow had completely forgotten her issues with a skinless Warren, but Xander hadn't, he just filed it away. Right now finding Dawn was the important thing, and what he was hearing was highly disturbing.  
  
"I think she's learning to use her key powers."  
  
"What, Xander, she wouldn't do that."  
  
"Wouldn't she? Wouldn't you if you had them?"  
  
"Dawn is not me. I'm more responsible."  
  
"Dawn is a Summers. With the same amount of the Summers brand of pig headed stubborn independence you have. My guess is she's starting to discover them and use them with no idea of how." Xander took something like a palm pilot out of his jacket pocket, and started poking at buttons."  
  
"What's that?" Willow moved up to see what the display said. She half expected to Xander to try to hide it, but he didn't. "Uh, why can't I read that thing? It looks like a normal computer?"  
  
"That's because you aren't supposed to see this. Remember what I said about the people I work for being like uber librarians?"  
  
Willow nodded, while Buffy Anya and Giles gathered around. Buffy stood apart, still looking around, trying to see Dawn.  
  
"They work at a place called the Celestial Library, where the Books of Lives are stored. Everyone has one, where everything we've done, though, said, or dreamed is written down. I'm looking at Dawn's book. It should tell me ah got it."  
  
"Uh where, that wasn't a happy got it."  
  
Buffy grabbed at the device, and screamed as her hand passed right through it, and Xander's chest.  
  
"I really wish they hadn't taught you to do that," she said frustrated. She took a few calming breaths. "Okay, where is she? She's gonna be so sorry when I get my hands on her."  
  
"First of all, she's sorrier now than you can ever make her. Second, I'm the only one here who can get to where she is. Third, you're not going."  
  
"What," Buffy shrieked. "What do you mean I'm not going. She's my sister."  
  
"If I could move you through the worlds we wouldn't need her to help us against the Valaasce Sisters. I don't have that kind of power. Also, you and Giles need to come up with a training program for her. So the next time she doesn't pop off somewhere she can't get back from."  
....  
  
Xander stood in the middle of a vast mud plain. Cracked, hot, flames leaping and danicing from the cracked mud. Slogging through it was like walking through a thick slough. Not pleasant, but it was here that Dawn had accidentally transported herself. He didn't envy Buffy her task of reigning Dawn in. He'd help if he could, yeah like Buffy would let that happen. No, she still thought he was going to kill her, and carry off her soul to parts unknown. No way she was going to trust him. The world was changing, he wasn't about to settle for donut boy again, she had to get used to the idea. She would. It would just take some kicking and screaming to bring her around.  
  
He'd be there every step of the way. But for now, he had to find Dawn.  
  
And he did. Right in the center of a ring of fire, trying to stay as far away from the licking flames as he could totally terrified.   
  
"Xander," she screeched as she saw him. Thank God you're here. Where's Buffy?"  
  
"Shhh shhh" Xander didn't want to make any sudden rash moves, like moving to fast. Dawn was just this side of beyond total fear, and who knows what would happen. So he moved steadily, making sure she could see him every step of the way. "She's back at the shop. She couldn't come." Xander stepped through the flames, and slowly reached for her. She fell into his arms.  
  
"Its okay." Xander let the terrified teenager sob against his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. But I need you to do something for me."  
  
After a bit, Dawn pulled away from him and looked at him. "Wh-what?"  
  
Xander reached out his hands. "Take my hand in both of yours." She did, and he placed his free hand on top of hers. "Now, I want you to see the Magic Box, in your mind. Look at it, as if you were there. "Can you do that?"  
  
Dawn nodded. Her eyes squeezed shut."okay."  
  
"Now think of the word's "BE THERE", like you can see them, superimposed on the picture of the Magic Box interior."  
  
"Uh okay." Dawn's voice quavered. "Am I doing it right."  
  
"You did it just right."  
  
Dawn opened her eyes to find them standing in the center of the Magic Box. There was Buffy, Giles, Anya, even Willow. Just staring at them. Xander released Dawn's hands just as Buffy started to move. A moment before Buffy's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"That's for doing what I wanted to do." Buffy glared at Xander's crumpled form, perhaps a little too triumphant. Then she reached down and hauled him to his feet, and she kissed him. "That's for going after her and bringing her back." 


	11. Xander's new assistant

Disclaimer sual I don't own them, don't want them for more tan free amusement.  
  
A/N Sorry if the story seems to wander wanders a bit. It seems to be going by itself.  
  
Joyce Summers stalked down a red carpeted side corridor of the Celestil library, and whoever it was in that office was going to get a piece of her mind. She had made her peace with her current status, being dead, and had really tried to fit in with the rest. Which was really great, and well, she needed to feel useful. So she kept coming around to the library trying to see if there was any little job she could do. For months the answer had been a gentle no. until today, when Albert had told her of a new Transitioner, as he called himself, who did all the wor, making deliveries, typing up reports, and he was real worried that one day he might make a mistake and deliver a soul to the wrong destination. She could, if she wanted, go explain to him that she had been assigned to be his assistant.  
  
The mere thought of a botched delivery riled her. So she stalked down the corridor looking for the correct door. Fortunately they alternated odd even on either side of the hall, and she was getting real close. She was not getting any calmer. Who ever it was was going to accept her as his assistant, she was sure of that. that is, until she read the name on the door.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
The door to the office was open, and she could see the familiar shape of her daughter's friend crouched over a terminal.  
  
"Xander what happened?"  
  
"Uh?" Xander looked up from the report he was writing. Who knew that death would come with a bureaucracy. He hurried to his fett. "Mrs. Summers?"  
  
"Oh God, Buffy? Is she?"  
  
"Buffy's fine, Mrs. S. Realy she is, so is Dawn."  
  
"But but you..."  
  
"Just took a job. That's all. One that i do well, and I enjoy," Xander glanced at the terminaal. "Well most of the time." He grinned wryly. "I'll never understand. Everything that gets done thought dreamed etcetera gets written down somewhere here. So why do I have to fill out these reports." Xander walked around the desk and sat on it. "So, Mrs. S.\, why are you here?"  
  
"Albert said you could use an assistant."  
  
"An assistant?" Xander looked confused. "Oh, I see, Albert thinks I'll screw up eh? Never happen."  
  
Joyce's face fell.   
  
"But there is something you can do." Xander had seen Joyce's reaction. "You'd even be helping Buffy. and Uh Willow." Xander paused. "But first, I should bring you up to date buffy-wise."  
  
Xander did. He left nothing out.   
  
"I don't understand, how could Willow? She hurt Dawn."  
  
"Power's like a drug. Especially when you've been a wall flower most of your life, like Willow has. She didn't mean to hurt Dawn, she just got carried away."  
  
"And when she killed this Warren, and tried to end the world. Was she carried away then too?"  
  
"Well yes and no. The dark side of the force sort of took control, or she lost herself to it. But she still knew what she was doing. She's still responsible, and has quite a large karmic debt to pay. Which she's doing, and which you could help with if you will."  
  
"What dod I do?"  
  
"Did they give you access to the Akashic Records?"  
  
"Yes. I've helped with them."  
  
"Good. I need you to find out anything you can on the Valaasco Sisters. Then I need you to find Warren, he hangs around here, and give him the message. He has to take it to Willow."  
  
"But he killed Tara, wasn't that Willow's girlfriend. Surely she wouln't want to talk to him."  
  
"She doesn't. Part of the karmic payback. They kind a don't have much sympathy for world enders. Make the punishment fit the crime etc. She'll talk to him."  
  
Joyce left before she could ask about anything else she didn't really want to know about. 


	12. Joyce and Cordelia

Joyce hurried down a corridor, after, what she hoped was Warren. All she'd see was a furtive shadow headed in that direction and she knew that Wreen did that sort of thing. Not wanting to be seen, and after seeing him once, she could understand. What she couldn't understand was sweet little Willow doing that to him. Thimgs must have changed real bad after she uh died. Of course Xander had told her, and she couldn't help but think that Warren deserved something for what he did, especially shooting her daughter, but what could he possibly have done to deserve that.   
  
She couldn't help feeling sorry for Warren, who really had had a horrible life, if his record was true, which Joyce knew it was. All his life, people, friends, parents, school mates had built him up, made him feel accepted, then pushed him aside as unimportant, something to be laughed at. Ridiculed. Much as what Buffy said was what Willow's life had been like, only not so bad. Yet it was Willow who had really gone around the bend.   
  
There, there was that figure, slipping into that room up there. She hurried, and got to the room just as the figure was exiting.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers?"  
  
"What are you doing here," they both asked in unison.  
  
"Cordelia," Joyce decided to take the bull by the horns. "Why are you skulking down empty corridors?"  
  
"I'm not skulking," Cordelia's eyes glowed. "I'm looking for someone."  
  
"These offices are empty," Joyce pointed out. "They have been for as long as I've been here, which is longer than you..." Joyce never finished what she was saying as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh Cordelia, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Sorry, whatever for?" Cordelia took a deep breath and looked at the older woman. "Oh...oh, you think I'm dead. No, they made me into a demoness, and then brought me here. Except I haven't been told why I'm here, and I don't know who to go see and I just don't know. A demoness here in the Celestial Library."  
  
"Well, I need to find Warren..."  
  
"Warren, that dweeb is here? They let just anyone in?" Cordelia paused. "Yeah, I guess they do, cause look at me, demoness here and i'm here. I think I heard someone go down this way."  
  
With out saying another word, Cordelia turned and went deeper into the corridor. She wasn't too thrilled with the thought of finding Warren, super dweeb, but the sooner he was found, then the sooner Mrs. Summers could help her.  
"Oh My God." Cordelia stared at the flayed figure that cowered against the far wall of the room she had found it in. "Is...Is that Wareen? Who did this to him?"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"WILLOW," yelped Cordelia. "Sweet meek as a mouse Willow did this. But..."  
  
"It's rather complicated. Perhaps you can get Xander to explain it to you later.."  
  
"Xander?" Cordelia looked stunned. "He's here too? But ... but.... When?"  
  
Joyce sighed, knowing that nothing was going to get done until she explained everything to Cordelia. 


	13. Willow Babbles

Willow sank into a chair at the Magic Box, and glanced about. Buffy was seated at one end looking all Slayer-like and Dawn was seated across from her staring sullenly back.  
  
"Big fight," Anya said. "Big party Friday, Dawn wants to go, Buffy say's no."  
  
"Anya stay out of it."  
  
"My store, you wanna fight here don't expect me not to have an opinion. Besides, me and Dawn have one thing in common, you not being my Mom."  
  
"Who is totally cool with the idea of Dawn attending the party, as long as Buffy picks her up there at a reasonable hour."  
  
"See," Dawn cried gleefully.  
  
"Willow," Buffy cried, "You're not helping." She glared at Dawn who quickly lost the grin. Both jerked their heads towards Willow."  
  
"You talked to my Mom?"  
  
"No," said Willow. "I talked to Warren who talked to your Mom. I'm just another link in the communications chain."  
  
"What's Warren doing talking to my Mom," Buffy demanded.  
  
"I don't know," exploded Willow. "I don't know how she even got involved, or why Cordelia's there, or anything. I'm just messenger girl just like Warren's messenger bo except I got my skin and he doesn't and it would be so much better if he had skin and Cordelia fixed it so that he does have skin except that I don't get to see it because of what I did which is totally unfair because of what he did to Tara and....Oh God Oh God Oh God I didn't say that did I cause I didn't mean to say it or even to think it and I am sorry truly I am but it's so hard seeing him all bloody and no skin and veiny and..."  
  
"Willow." Buffy rushed around to grab the girl's shoulders. "Willow. Breathe."  
  
"What....oh...yes...breathe."  
  
"Before you babble yourself to death." Dawn grinned, before she remembered who it was she was talking to. She was getting better at accepting Willow back into her life, but she had made it clear, she didn't want her in the same house as she was." She was getting better. Really she was.  
  
Satisfied that Willow was going to be okay, Buffy returned to her seat and slumped back into it, not willing to give voice to her whirling thoughts. Suddenly her head jerked up. "You say that Cordelia is there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Angel never....when....she's dead?"  
  
"No, not dead. Some kind of demoness, I think. Anyway the Powers want her there, for now anyway."  
  
It was getting too much for Buffy. Her dead Mom giving her advice from beyond, her friends, well she didn't reallyy know what Cordelia was, becoming weirdness. She felt the need to change the subject.   
  
"So when did Giles say he was coming back?"  
  
///////////  
  
  
Xander stood in the corner of the hospital room, watching the grieving family gathered around the child's bed, listening to the soft beeping of the monitors. He was stretching a point. He knew he was stretching a point, but he would not claim this child until he had to. He could see the love in the parent's eyes as they looked at her, and wished that he could have seen it in his parents eyes. But some things were never meant to be, and soon he would have to announce his presence. Not to the family, they couldn't see him but to the child. Who, like all the other souls he had helped, knew what was going on, but the child didn't have the words to say it or the understanding to explain it. She only knew that she was going away. She had told her mother that, just as Xander had entered the room. Her Mother had smiled, and told her that yes she would be going away as soon as she was better and ready to be taken home. Only Xander saw the sadness in the daughter's eyes that matched the one in the mother's eyes, mirroring the fathers. He knew they all felt the same thing. They all knew she was going to die.   
  
It was time. Xander stepped forward, feeling the familiar glow form around him. No one but the child saw.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"Honey?" asked the mother. "But we already said hello, when we got here."  
  
"I know, the the man is here, the one who's come to take me away." The mother looked around confused. "There's nobody here, just Daddy and you and me. Uncle Rupert just went out into the hall. He'll be here soon."  
  
"I'm here..." Xander turned to see Giles looking at him, shocked. Shit. He had forgotten that Giles had family visiting from England, and they had a small child who had leukemia. He'd forgotten that Giles could see him in this state. Shit. He had been so busy that he'd barely had more than time for a quick hello. He never even saw the child, uh Sylvia, . Until now. He felt like crap.  
  
"With one final apologetic glance at Giles, he stepped towards the bed.  
  
"Hello," he said to the child, who smiled in greeting. "You come to take me away."  
  
"No honey. Uncle Rupert just came to see you. Mommy told you the Doctor's will say hen we can tke you home. You have to get better first, then we'll take you home and we'll have good times, like we always do."  
  
Slvia smiled at her mother. "It's okay Mom. It's going to be okay." Her voice grew smaller as if she was growing more tired, sleepier. "Bye Mom, Dad."  
  
Giles wanted to scream out a warning, about what he knew, about watching Xander, Angel of Death leaning over his small neice's bed, more a crib really, and reaching a hand to her. But he didn't. Nothing would change what was happening, except his brother and his wife would think him odd, and be distracted from the last moments of their daughter's life. He couldn't do that to them, so he watched ad Sylvia reached up her arms to Xander's, except they weren't really Sylvia's arms because they lay at her side. He saw Xander lift Syvia's soul up out of the bed, and start carrying her towads the door. He saw Sylvia, he couldn't think of the body in the bed as Sylvia, not any more, as Xander paused, so he could have a final moment with her. A sob escaped him as Xander exited the room, and slipped to one side to avoid the emergency personnel rushing in. He plaed an arm over his brother's shoulder, and used the other to clasp his sister in law, as shocked realization swept over their faces.   
  
He said nothing as he glo\anced out through the door and into the corridor, and saw Xander's form disappear around a far corner. 


	14. Xander and Buffy

Xander pushed open the door to the Magic Box wondering what kind of reception he would come. The answer came with a fast glance at Anya's widening eyes, just before buffy's fist caught him in the jaw.   
  
"That's for what you did to Giles.'  
  
"What are you talking aouut?" Xaander flared at Buffy. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah OH." Buffy glared at him before turning to stomp away.  
  
"Xander caught up with her. "Just what is your problem," he yelled. First of all, I had no idea that little girl was any relation to Giles until I saw him at the hospital. Second the body was dying, the soul was going to leave. My job was to see that she got to where she was supposed to go. Third, I'm going to do my job to the best of my ability, whether or not you like it, even if it means that on some occasions you have to find some person to be your gofer."  
  
"Is that what you thought," Buffy yelled back. "That I thought of you as some kind of gofer? I just wanted you to be safe."  
  
"Safe, here on the Hellmouth. It was too late for that when you pulled Jesse and Willow out of that crypt. Way too late when I held the stake that killed Jesse. I masy be not great when it comes to fighting, and Willow's better at research, and will maybe have the witchy thing down pat. I found somethng that I could do, even if it doesn't help keep people alive."  
  
"Yes you did, and by doing that took the one thing that was special about you."  
  
Xander was stunned "Special?"  
  
"Yes special," shouted Buffy. "You were normal. Nothing special, normal. Not the Slayer. Not a Watcher, vampire or witch. You were normal. That's what made you special. Kept us focused on why we were doing this, and you took it away."  
  
Xander didn't quite know what to say. For years, especially after high school, he had been feeling more and more a fifth wheel. He never one thought that being the normal guy was what made him special. It was something he would have to think about.  
  
"I uh never thought that was what you , er, thought." Xander stammered, trying desperately to think. "It's that iI felt like I was useless, a fifth wheel, and when I was given the opportunity, I took it. I didn't think..."  
  
Buffy held up her hand and stopped him. "Don't. Just don't. I just can't deal with it right now. I just have one question. Where do you get off making my Mom your assistant and I really don't want Warren anywhere near her."  
  
"Mrs. Summers has been trying to find something to do up thee for a long time. She came to me, I didn't go to her. She was happy to look things up, because it gave her something to do, and it gave her a chance to help you and Dawn."  
  
"It also gave her a chance to get in some otherworldly meddling." xander raised an eyebrow. "Long story."  
  
"Mom's letting me go to the party."  
  
"Okay not so long." Buffy sighed. "I still don't see why she ha to go through Warren, who so should be in the other place."  
  
"Where he might well be if Willow hadn't given him a chance for a ast minute conversion."  
  
"You mean no matter how bad they've been they can still be forgiven?"  
  
"That's the promise. I know it doesn't seem fair, but Warren played by the rules, and the Big Guy doesn't do the pick and choose thing."  
  
"Then what about me?" Willow looked outraged. "How come he gets forgiven and I get punished."  
  
"Because all the choices are made in this world Will, and when you're being tortured to death, its kind of hard to fit in more punishment."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we can be as evil as we want, but be forgiven as long as we play by the rules, and be forgiven, get off scott free if we ask His forgiveness just before we die?"  
  
"Maybe, if you knew when you were going to die. If you meant what you said. How ever if you do it too many times, well you know the story about the guy who cried wolf. Even He has limits."  
  
"I can't believe anyone would have thought Warren was serious."  
  
"There's no athiests in foxholes."  
  
"Which still doesn't mean that I want Warren anywhere near my mom."  
  
"Nothing I can do Buff. Completely out of my hands."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Well lets get this over with, maybe then Waren can move on to where he's supposed to be and leave my Mom alone."  
  
  
Gileslooked up as the scoobies came into the danger room. He even managed not to look away when he saw Xander with them, an to accept his condolences with proper grace.  
  
"Okay, what do we have?"  
  
"Well, Wareen says that the Valaasco Sisters may not be here as soon as we thought," offered Willow.  
  
"And," Xander looke around the table, and all but smiled at the grudging acceptance in Buffy's eyes. There would still be rough patches, but maybe just maybe some kind of armistice could be arrived at. "I found the place where Dawn, Buffy and I hold them off." 


	15. Cordelia pays a visit

As usual I own nothing. I want to thank those who reviewed. Especially those who offered ideas, which may have been incorporated and are now running helter skelter through the story, and my mind.  
++++++++  
  
"It's too bad you didn't stay dead when you had the chance." Everyone turned and goggled to see Cordelia, her eyes fixed on Xander. "Your 'reward' would have been more than you deserved."  
  
"Nice to see you too Cordy." Xander grinned. "Maybe you could explain that."  
  
"Well DUH," Cordy sneered. "You cheated on me, got me put in the hospital. At least dead you wouldn't be able to screw anything else up."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint. Being dead wasn't on the agenda. "  
  
"Too bad." Cordelia pulled out a chair and sat. "So what induced you to join the Loser Librarian Dweeb Squad? Nobody else want you?"  
  
"Cordelia," Giles frowned.  
  
"Hey no biggie," Xander held up an arm. "Demoness remember, a bit short on human compassion. Even shorter than when she was human."  
  
"At least I'm a higher life form now."  
  
"Demonness remember. I'd call that a low life form."  
  
"Children." Giles wiped his glasses. "This is getting us no where. Cordelia Perhaps you could explain why you are here."  
  
"To tell you that once again loser boy has it all wrong." Cordelia caught the look Xander sent her. "Oh please, hooking up with a bunch of uber Librarians who don't know squat until it has been written down. What did wonder boy here tell you?"  
  
"Only that the Valaasco Sisters are coming. That our best chance is to stop them on some world he and Dawn are going to get us to. Oh and he was going to reconn the place tonight."  
  
"Typical. Just enough to be dangerous."  
  
"Oh and you have a better idea?"  
  
"Hello. Higher life form here. Of course I do."  
  
"Well, from one lowly mostly human to the all powerful higher life form, spit it out."  
  
"And I get to share eternity with that?" Cordelia faked a deep sigh. "Okay, much as I hate to say it you have the right idea, though I'll never understand how. The Powers That Be think you should take along Angel and Conner."  
  
"Conner," asked Buffy confused. "Who's Conner."  
  
"Oh, he's Angel's son, who tried to kill him."  
  
"He's who and he what and why wasn't I told?"  
  
"You think that just because you are the Slayer you have to be in every little detail that doesn't concern you? Long story short, Angel and Darla did the dirty, had a son. Son swiped by Wesley, turned over to Holtz, taken to hell dimension. Returned, tried to kill Angel, may have succeeded. His real name is Conner, though he calls himself Steven. Okay is everybody on board with that? Good. Then lets move on to finding Angel cause he really needs to be in on this and so does Conner.."  
  
"What do you mean find Angel?"  
  
Cordelia slumped in her chair. "We were supposed to meet but I got distracted while on my way."  
  
"You got distracted on your way to meet the vamp you loved." Xander grinned and ignored the shocked look everyone sent him. "Hey working for a bunch of Librarian dweebs does have its perks."  
  
Cordelia shot him a murderous look. Xander merely grinned.  
  
"You Are In Love With Angel?" Buffy was totally confused and unsure she liked this turn of events. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"You moved on why shouldn't he?" Cordelia shrugged.. "Beside, not like it was any of your business."  
  
Buffy glowered at Cordelia but said nothing.  
  
"Could we get back on topic." Giles looked exasperated, he sounded it too." "Cordelia, maybe we could prevail on you to handle the LA things, get in touch with and friends Angel may have had, Wesley might have an idea. Willow, could you ask Warren to get in contact with Joyce, maybe the records have something. We'll meet again when we have more to go on." 


	16. Hail Hail the gangs all here

So why am I doing this? Being somewhat more or less than human, Xander could spend more than ordinary time with out needing to breathe, and so, because Cordelia was too squeamish, he had been selected to explore the ocean bottom for Angel's coffin. He rounded a small mountain of dumped rubbish. Serve deadboy right if I don't find him.  
  
Willow had gotten the location, and immediately the scoobies had raced for LA. Except for Giles, who was heading for England for Sylvia's funeral, and Anya who was going with Giles. Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred went off to try and find Conner, while Buffy, Willow, and Xander went off to recue Angel.  
  
Which was why Xander was walking the ocean floor, trailing a stout rope that Buffy would use to haul Angel up from the deep. Which would happen real soon now, as Xander came up to Angel's box.  
  
Angel opened his eye at the movement outside his window, and tought he was delerious. He could have sworn that that he saw Xander just out side.  
  
Xander smiled and waved.  
  
Angel stared.  
  
The box lay on it's back, and there was little if any way Xander could fasten the rope around it . With a sigh, he let it go, reached through the box, grasped Angel's shulders and...appeared on the boat behind Buffy and Willow, who were anxiously looking over the side.  
  
The look on their faces was priceless, and Xander thought that he would never stop laughing. He did though, finally, though it had nothing to do with Buffy glaring at him, or her attempt to get physical with him. It didn't help that her attempt to rush him sent her through him and over the side.  
  
Angel fished a dripping Buffy out of the water, and turned to stare at Xander.  
  
"How, did you...what happened?"  
  
"You have a seriously twisted sense of humour," growled Buffy.. All her instincts told her to wipe that smirk off his face. She was the Slayer, and shouldn't be the object of another's amusement. She growled once more as Xander positioned himself accross from her with an almost daring gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Okay, lets just calm down." Willow climbed to the wheel, and turned the boat for shore. "We got to get back, see if they've found Conner."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Xander, leaving Buffy to explain to Angel "I need to see Wesley."  
  
++++  
  
Gunn slammed into the brick wall, and rolled away as Conner's follow up fist just barely missed his head. Cordelia evaded Justine's kick as Fred hovered nearby. They had been tracked down to a smll tenement, and neither Conner or Justine were amenable to helping them. Especially when it was decided that it would be better to separate Conner from Justine. Somehow, neither was getting with the program.  
  
A fist collided with Gunn's jaw and he was out of the game.  
  
Conner jumped for Cordelia whan he was knocked over by a Fred landing on his back, which really wasn't that much of a problem. Not really. A frustration that was easily gotten rid of by backing up hard into a wall, and a dazed Fred was soon sitting next to Gunn.  
  
Which meant that Cordelia was alone against both of them. Being a demoness really hadn't helped her in the fighting department, and while she had access to demoness powers, she really didn't know what to do with them. Except to back into a corner, and erect a protective barrier around her.  
  
  
++++  
  
  
Xander pounded at the door. Angel was really not on board with the who;e idea about bringing Wesley in on this. He was on board with the new Xander, and what needed to be done, and the need for someone with Watcher training, and it was explained to hm that Giles had familiy stuff to take care of. But he was really against bringing Wesley in. Which, as far as Xander was concerned, was all the more reason to get him.   
  
He wasn't so sure when Wesley opened the door to his apartment. Clearly he had been drinking, but Xander thought he could see the real reason why. "Tough isn't it."  
  
Wesley glared at him.  
  
"Doing what you believed was right only to have them dump on you."  
  
"Can you blame them?"  
  
"For feeling the way they do about you, no, can't blame them for that. For turning their backs on you without even giving you a chance to explain, yeah, I can blame them for that." Xander took a look around the apartment, and took a seat unbidden. "What you have to do man is move on. You're a part of this, whether they like it or not."  
  
"Part of what?" Wesley stared at the half empty bottle, then turned his attention back to his unwanted guest. It didn't take Xander long to fill him in.  
  
"We could really use you," Xander said, looking him in the eye. "Gles has personal stuff, we need someone with a Watcher's training."  
  
"Why? It seems to me that you have things under control."  
  
"For now yeah. But who knows what could crop up and you guys are the best at finding out what."  
  
Wesley thought about it, then dismissed it. Angel won't have me."  
  
"His tough." Xander grinned. "I don't think you're going to be his biggest problem, and he's going to be somewhat distracted, too distracted to do very much about it."  
  
Wesley was going to add to that when there was the sund of a sharp beep. Xander reached into a pocket and withdrew a palm computer, or at least that was what it was. Xander read the screen, pressed a button, and a built in printer started to chatter, and spit out a piece of paper. Which Xander tore off, and handed to Wesley.   
  
"You have a car?" He asked. Wesley nodded. "Good, we have to get to this answer."  
  
"Why?" Wesley was suspicious.  
  
"Cause if we don't some people are going to die, and you don't get any brownie pints."  
  
++++  
  
"We can sit here as long as you can." Justine grinned at Cordelia. Who had managed to inch around the wall until Gunn and Fred were in her protective shield. They had been sitting like this for hours. Gunn and Fred had come out of it but were still woozy. Her eyes wandered to the white chinese food box, then jerked back. Cordelia hoped that Justine hadn't seen tht. Demoness o not, using her power was a drain and the body demanded an increase in energy. Unfortunately Justine had, and made a show of eating a fork full.   
  
"Hungry eh. Well funny thing, there seems to be something preventing me from handing you any of this." Justine picked a prawn off a plate and popped it into her mouth.  
  
Cordelia glared defiantly. Next time she saw Skip, she would demand that the Powers train her in what she could do and how to do it. It was totally their fault, she was cowering behind this barrier, totally helpless, and unable to do anything but sit here, and wait until she got to tired to maaintain the barrier. Well Justine and Conner would just have to wait for as long as it took.  
  
Conner stalked back into the room carrying a battleaxe. He lifted it and swung at the barrier, and was amazed when the haft was caught in a strng grip.  
  
"Don't wanna do that," grinned Xander. "She has a lot of work to do before it's her time."  
  
Justine jumped to Conner's aid but found herself restrained by Wesley, who had a strange but feral glam in his eyes.  
  
"Took you long enough," grumbled Cordelia, who dropped her shield. "She cast a glare at Wesley, and turned to Fred and Gunn. Satisfied that they were okay, and ambulatory, she turned and smiled. "Justine you can go to hell and I know just who can get yopu there. Conner, your coming with us."  
  
"No!" Conner's surge of strength shoved Xander accross the room, and it was all that Gunn and Wesley could do to keep him off Cordelia. "I go now hwere without Justine."  
  
Justine, who had been too stunned to move from where Wesly dropped her just smiled.   
  
"She's not coming," snapped Cordelia.   
  
"Actually she is," said Xander.  
  
"Are you out of your ever loving little mind." Cordelia turned on Xander. Gunn looked ready to help with the arm and leg ripping but was too busy helping Wesley restrain a struggling Conner. Clearly they weren't having a great deal of luck with it.  
  
"You got a better idea," Xander shrugged. "Conner's got a streak of loyalty bar none, and Justine is at the center of that loyalty. Way I see it you have too choices, kill them both or take them both."  
  
"If it hadn't been for Wesley that loyalty would have been focussed on Angel."  
  
"If wishes were gifts and wants were nuts we'd all have a great Christmas."  
  
++++  
  
It was a noisy time at the Hyperion. With Angel, Buffy, Conner, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Justine, all screaming at each other, it was hard to make out one word from another let alone who was saying it.  
  
Xander slipped around the edge of the group and went to stand beside Wesley. "See what I mean't."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I fail to see how we can all work together ..."  
  
"Don't worry, got that covered maybe." Xander pulled out his device and pressed a button.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!"  
  
Buffy whirled around and her jaw dropped when she saw the speaker. "Mom???"  
  
Joyce Summers had to admit the weirdness of being here. Not that she had a real body to be here with, but the sensations, walking, spaking, well shouting, were still as she remembered them friom when she had bee alive. Especia;ly coming into an argument like this, which is something she had never had to do since Buffy and Dawn were children. She glanced nervously at Xander, who smiled back encouragingly. 


	17. Joyce

Joyce took a deep breath.  
  
"What are you. A bunch of world savers or a bunch of children." She fixed each with her gaze. "Last time I saw somethinglike this, Buffy and Dawn were squabbling over something they had as much control over."  
  
"Mom," protested Buffy. "You don't know..."  
  
"Maybe I don't know everything that happened but I do know this. This world, this entire plane of existance, may well end because the group of people chosen to save it are too busy squabbling among themselves."  
  
"Mrs. Summers." Gunn stepped forward. "English here took Angel's son and turned him over to Holtz, who took him to a heel dimension."  
  
"English?" Joyce looked confused.  
  
"I believe he means me." Wesley stepped around the crowd. "And I did not turn the child over to Holtz."  
  
"Then what did you do?"  
  
"I found a prophecy that indicated that Angel might kill the child. I removed the child, I admit to that. but I did not hand him over to Holtz. He was taken from me."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Justine. She tricked me into thinking she was making a break from Holtz. She slit my throat and took the child."  
  
Joyce turned back to Gunn. "Did you know this?"  
  
"Mom," Buffy tried to interrupt. She was still in shock, seeing her mother. She looked real. But that could be illusion. She had to know. "Mom," she tried again.  
  
"Later Buffy." Jpyce used the tone she always used when she meant her daughters to mind. Buffy clapped her mouth shut, and took a small step back. "Well did you," she asked Gunn.  
  
"Wouldn't have mattered," Gunn stated.  
  
"So you judged him without knowing all the facts."  
  
"Still don't know if what he said was true."  
  
"Justine?"  
  
"Why not? That's the way it went down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Angelus destroyed Holtz's family. I loved Holtz. I wanted to help."  
  
"Angel. Did you do what Justine said you did?"  
  
"Yes." The admission came through clenched teeth and hung there over the room.  
  
"At least we didn't kill him. How many of Holtz's family survived?"  
  
"Mrs. Summers, I really don't think..."  
  
"Not now Cordelia." Joyce took a deep breath. "I think I can understand how you feel Angel, but your son was born for a reason, and for that reason to be, he had to spend his formative years in Quor-Toh. What happened was meant to happen."  
  
"It should not have happened," Angel roared.  
  
"It did." Joyce was not in the least intimidated by Angel's outburst. "He's back, giving you the opportunity for another chance. How many chances did Holtz have with his daughter?"  
  
"Now that's really unfair," Buffy was growing madder by the minute. "He didn't have his soul then. He's not the monster he was then. He's atoned for what he did."  
  
"Didn't help Holtz any did it?" Buffy snapped her mouth shut audibly. Joyce turned back to Angel. "You took his family, he took yours. Seems to me there is some sort of balancing of the scales there. "  
  
Angel stared at her.  
  
Joyce sighed. "Okay Xander, I tried. I guess its up to you, me and Wes."  
  
"What," demanded Buffy. "What's up to you?"  
  
"Why saving the world." Joyce gazed serenely into her daughter's angry eyes. "Admittedly we aren't as good at it as you are, or Angel, and a lot of people re going to die, but you seem more interested in fighting among yourselves."  
  
That last may have been said to Buffy, but it was meant for all of them and they knew it.  
  
+++++  
  
"Mom, I can't believe you did this." Buffy stripped sheets off the bed in her mother's old room, and threw them into a pile. They were back in Sunnydale, and Buffy was making a show of fixing up her mother's bd. Joyce had assured her it was not necessary, but Buffy felt the need to do something. "You can't talk to my friends like that."  
  
"Oh and how should I talk to them? Like adults, when they were fighting like a group of children."  
  
"You don't really think you helped do you?"  
  
"Oh it didn't ease the tension, or get rid of any feelings. But it did focuss their minds o what was really important."  
  
Buffy was about to make a reply when she was interrupted by Dawn coming into the room. "What are you doing," she asked.  
  
"Making up Mom's bed."  
  
"I can see that, but why? Who's coming over?"  
  
Buffy stared at Dawn then turned her eyes to the space her mother had occupied.  
  
"I am sorry Buffy," her mother's voice whispered in her mind. "I can only stay in this world for a fw hours at a time." 


	18. Joyce round 2 and a new assignment for ...

"Warren." Willow clutched her robe about her and stared wide eyed at the sofa, trying to ignore the fetid odour. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
Skinless lips curved into a smile, qeezing Willow's stomach, and muscles over a round ball of an eye rippled. "Hello roomie."  
  
"Ro roommie?" Willow's face whitened then went a beet red as she lost her grip on her robe, which she hastily recoverd. "Wha what do you man roomie?"  
  
"Roomie as in bunkmate as in I'm gonna be hanging here for a while." Twin eyeballs rolled skywards. "They got plans for us. Plans which mean you and me will be spending lots of time together, maybe even living together. Won't that be nice?"  
  
"Not really," Willow muttered, sagging against the wall. Payback can be a real bitch she thought, trying to settle her stomach yet again. Usually his visits were short, giving her a chance to recover, but if he was going to be there permanently. Goddess, how was she going to cope.   
  
Willow was still trying to gather her thoughts, when there was a pounding at her door. Gratefull for the distraction, she turned and had time for two steps before the door burst open and Buffy entered, flinging herself on the sofa.  
  
"Wait until I tell you about last night." Buffy was all ready to launch into a tale of her mom, Dawn and her self, when a look of confusion crossed her face. She sniffed. "What is that smell?"  
  
Willow flinched as she watched a bloody finger approach the Slayer's neck. "Uh, that would be Wareen."  
  
"Warren?" Buffy sat up sraight and looked around wildly. "Warren's here? Where, I can't see him."  
  
Lidless eyes twinkled.  
  
"Um you're uh..."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"Practically sitting on him," Willow said in a rush.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she rocketed out of the sofa, spinning to stare t it just befoe she hit the wall. "He's where? Why can't I see him? What's he doing here? Is he all..."  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
"Eewww!"  
  
Waren stuck his tongue out at Buffy, who couldn't see it, but Willow could, and she was exceedingly glad she hadn't eaten yet.  
  
"Look, we gotta go see Giles," Buffy said desparately trying to change the subject. Willow cast a furtive glance at the sofa, and looked like she was listening to someone. Which she was if Warren was actually there. Which he was because illow didn't lie, or couldn't lie well enough not to be caught and that smell had to come from somewhere. Buffy took a deep breath and nearly gagged. How could Willow stand it?  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Er yes, Willow?"  
  
"Could you make some tea while I get dressed?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy turned to the kitchen glad to have something to take her mind off things. Like Warren. Unfortunately that feeling didn't last long.  
  
"Warren likes two sugars and cream with his. Just bring it out here. We can talk in the kitchen."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wesley get out." Angel stalked accross the Magic Box towards the table where Wesley was seated, along with Faith, Justine, and a stack of thick ancient texts and papers. "Take them with you. No one wants you here."  
  
"No Wesley, do stay." Angel whirled to see Joyce's ghost enter the room and walk towards him. "You, however, may leave anytime you feel like it. In fact, I suggest you do, unless you fell you can work with the rest of us."  
  
"Angel's not going anywhere." Buffy stalked over from the table where she was sitting between Willow and Giles. "We need him. We don't need them. We can't trust them."  
  
"I trust them." Joyce studied her daughter, wondering how she was going to approach this, and then decided to apply one of her child's tactics. Plunge in and hang the consequences. "They appear to be focused on the task. Rather more than you."  
  
"You trust them?" Buffy looked stunned. "After what they did? They betrayed us. How can you trust them?"  
  
"I am aware of what they did. I may not agree with what they did but I can understand why. Was what Faith did any justification for attacking her with the intention of feeding her to a vampire?"  
  
All eyes stared at Buffy.  
  
"I what," she shriked. "I never..."  
  
"It was during your graduation I believe. Angel was sick and when the Council refused to help the only other cure was a Slayer's blood. You went looking for Faith with the intention of using her blood to cure Angel."  
  
"Mom." Buffy couldn't believe she was having to defend herself. "Faith poisoned him. It was only right that her blood cure him."  
  
"Perhaps, if it was willingly given. Did you ask her?"  
  
Buffy thought about lying but the glint in Joyce's eye told her she already knew the truth."  
  
"Faith was evil. She wouldn't have agreed."  
  
"Faith was confused. Looking for acceptance, which she wasn't finding with you, or your friends."  
  
"What? We accepted her. We tried to help her."  
  
"You tried to help her become more like you. You did not accept her for who she was. Do you wonder why she turned to one who did?"  
  
"So its all my fault," Buffy said bitterly.  
  
"Faith is responsible for her actions and her decisions, even those made in error. But we are not blameless in setting up the environment in which those decisions were made. If she can set all that aside to work with us, why can't you?"  
  
Buffy stared at her mother, saying nothing, and what happened. What happened to change her from what she knew when her mother was alive. Strong yes, but easier to deal with."  
  
Joyce sighed, and turned to face the group, at least the majority of them.  
  
"I have some iinformation on Ysandrillo, the world the Valaasco Sisters will be coming to. "  
  
"Mrs. Summers," interrupted Wesley. "May I ask how you came accross this information?"  
  
"I was there," Joyce stated simply.  
  
"You were there," shrieked Buffy. "What were you doing there? Why were you there?"  
  
"I was there to see what the place looked like. As for why, Xander was going to go, but gang warfare in New York is keeping him rather busy."  
  
"Not as busy as he's gonna be when I get a hold of him," muttered Buffy. Intellectually she knew her mother was beyond the reach of most dangers, but she was still her mother and Buffy wanted to protect her. Keep her safe at all costs.  
  
"Joyce," ventured Giles. "Perhaps if we retired to my office, we could discuss this information you have."  
  
"Fine. I suggest we meet there with Fred and Wesley."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more of the two of us, and Buffy of course."  
  
"No," Joyce stated. "Buffy's desire that I have nothing to do with Warren did not go unheeded. I was asked to become more directly involved, as well as take on another task as Dawn's Spirit Guide. Buffy may have told you that I can only be here for a limited period of time, and I don't choose to explain my self three times, or answer three sets of similar questions. Nor do I intend to foster a situation where one group feels that they are not being told everything.. Either they all have equal representation or we wait until the three groups agree to work together or the world ends. Whichever comes first."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Warren moved around Willow's apartment just checking hings out. It wasn't a very big apartment, two bedrooms, one of which was used as a storeroom. He decided to make that the basis of his operations. Being a ghost meant that he couldn't touch anything ith out extreme concentration, but he could do somethings. Using telekinesis, he cleared off a chair, and shoved boxes against a wall.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ysandrilloo is about half the size of earth. Rotation and orbital speed is similar, so gravity is about half what it is here. I saw no mountains, just graasy plains nd remains of dead cities." Joyce continued her description of Ysandrillo, while Giles, Wesley and Fred took notes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Buffy," Angel approached the angry Slayer, who glanced at him and then turned away. "Is it true, what Joyce said. Did you try to get Faith's blood to save me?"  
  
"Angel, you were dieing. I couldn't let that happen." Buffy refused to look at him. "What was I supposed to have done."  
  
"You should have let me die." Angel clamped down on the anger he felt.   
  
"That's what I've been thinking for a long time." Xander entered through the back entrance and grinned at everybody. "Joyce get you all working together, or are yoiu still at each other's necks."  
  
Buffy launched herself at him. She was not surprised to pass through his body and continue on into the wall behind him. She had expected it, but needed a release for the frustrations building insider her. She glared at the annoying grin he was sporting. "Getting kind of old Buff."  
  
"What was the idea of sending my mother to Ysandrillo," she hissed.   
  
"She volunteered, and unless there's some actual danger, she safe enough." Xander shrugged. "You know I'd never send her into a situation where she can be harmed."  
  
"Why is she doing this?."  
  
"Simple, you desired that she have nothing more to do with Warren. Granted, so she will be the go between between you and the Celestial Library resources, as well as being Dawn's Spririt Guide. It also means that Warren is free for other assignments, with Willow's help of course."  
  
Willow's head jerked up.  
  
"Other assignments," sneered Buffy. "She's kind of busy right now. You know, end of the world stuff."  
  
"She'll be busier. A bunch of skeletons have been found in a gully south of town. "The boys upstairs want her to look into that, with Warren's help of course."  
  
"When," asked Willow nervoulsy.  
  
"Now, or as soon as possible. Warrens getting set up now."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow stared at the boxes strewn through out her living room. "Warren," she shrieked.  
  
"Spare bedroom," came the answering yell.   
  
Everything had been shoved aside, to make room for a desk, chair, modern computer system, complete, according to the manual, which lay open on the desk, with voice activation system.  
  
"Bu but how?"   
  
Warren grinned at her. "I'm a ghost, not helpless."  
  
"How did you pay for this?" Willow glanced around Fortunately all her stuff was still there. At least Warren hadn't disposed of anything. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I didn't pay for this, I charged it to your account, and I'm setting up a base of operations."  
  
"I paid for it," stammered Willow. "Operations for what?"  
  
"Well I couldn't pay for it," Warren told her smugly. "Dead men can't get credit, and since you were the one who made me dead, and in a rather horrible way at that, it seemed only fair." Warren spread his arms expansively. "Welcome to the Willow and Warren Detective Agency. We're gonna be gumshoes and we got our first case."  
  
Warren flashed out and back again. This time he was wearing a trench coat, had a deerstalker cap on his head, and a meerschaum pipe was gripped between his teeth." 


	19. This and that

"You sure you want to do this?" Buffy sat back on her shins, and glanced over at Willow, who was down on all fours, peering at blades of bloodied grass. "The police have already signed off on it or whatever it is that they do. Surely they would have taken anything of interest."  
  
"Warren's looking after that end." Willow sat up and wiped the sweat off her brow. "No I'm not sure I want to do this. But I want to make amends for what I did. I know it won't get me into Heaven or anything like that, but..."  
  
"Then why are you doing it? If not to get brownie points."  
  
"I'm doing it for me." Willow glanced back at the patch of ground she was examining and decided there was nothing there for her to find. "Because if I keep busy then I won't think about what I did and maybe feel that I'm not totally evil." She stood up and started to remove her coveralls. "Lets go for coffee."  
  
"Yes lets," Buffy jumped up to her feet.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Giles," Buffy entered his apartment without the courtesy of knockiing. She looked at it as an extension of her own home, so used to coming over here, that she didn't even think aboutit, or about the possibility that Giles might even want some privacy of his own in his own home. "What's a Spirit Guide."  
  
Giles looked up from the book he was looking at. "Ah, Spirit Guide, ah, didn't you meet one once?"  
  
Buffy screwed up her face. "Yeah I did but that was me. Why does Dawn need one?"  
  
"I would assume that it was because she was the key." Buffy whirled to see Wesley enter the room from the kitchen. He placed a tray of tea and scones on the coffee table and turned to her. "As such she does have great power, and evil isn't confined to this world. I think we can assume that there are other influences that would like to gain access to that kind of power."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy tried to hide her annoyance at seeing her former Watcher. "What good would that do them? She's here in this world."  
  
"That is true." "Wesley poured three cups of tea and offered her one. "Don't worry, it isn't poisoned."  
  
"Wasn't worried." Bufy accepted the tea, but her tone and demeaner made it clear that she didn't trust Wesley, not after what he had done to Angel.   
  
Wesley caught the sentiment but strangely enough found that he didn't care. Which was strange. Once there was a time when he'd have done anything to get her to trust him in a slayer watcher type of way, a time when he devoted his life, or had it been devoted for him, to the cares and duties af a Watcher. But that time was long gone. Buffy's disdain did not mean as much as it might have once have done.  
  
"Be that as it may," he continued. "These other influences, spirits if you will, could still make use of Dawn's power, if they could influence her into doing as they wished. Having your mother slotted into that position may well solve a number of problems."  
  
"That would be how?"  
  
"I would think it obvious." Wesley turned to offer Giles a cup. "If Joyce is in that position, then it may be harder for an outside influence to worm its way into Dawn's life. Also, the new influence over her would be predisposed to your side."  
  
"Giles what do you think?"  
  
"Essentially the same as Wesley." Giles stirred cream into his tea. "It may also make your life easier. Joyce could help with raising Dawn."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd still have to be the 'parent' everybody sees on earth. Kind of hard when she's running to a ghost for sympathy and understanding. What do I do if she uses Mom to undermine my decisions?"  
  
"Like she did with the dance?"  
  
"Yeah, like that? I can't protect her if I can't keep her under control."  
  
"Don't you mean under your thumb?" Buffy whirled and glared at Wesley, who she felt had no business whatsoever butting into her life. "That situation is fast coming to an end, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Wesley," growled Buffy.  
  
"No it has to be said.." Wesley went on. "You're wish to protect Dawn is admirable. Your wish to control her is not so admirable, especially if she shares the same stubborn independance that has served you so well. With her mushrooming abilities, I should think the present situation would last only as long as she wishes it to."  
  
"Giles? What is he doing here?"  
  
"We were going over some points we were researching. However, his advice is sound." You will have to make some sort of accomodation with Joyce. If Dawn is the pawn in a power struggle, who knows what might happen."  
  
"Okay okay." Buffy flung up her hands. "I'll talk to Mom.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Isn't it past your bed time?"  
  
Xander glanced up to see Cordelia standing outside the grocery store. "Why don't you go ask Buffy to slay you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
"Oh sure, very original." Cordelia stepped forward. "What are you here for anyway." She followed Xander's line of sight, and saw that he was keeping an eye on a group of girls walking accross the street."  
  
"Do the words jail and bait mean anything to you?"  
  
Xander glanced at Cordelia. "So not my interest." He watched as the girls disappeared into the Bronze. "One of them is not gonna make it home tonight."  
  
"Of course they are," Cordelia snorted. "With us here, a demon and an Angel of Death, er agent anyway, who'd dare touch them." Cordelia thought for a moment and was already set to add to her comments when a puzzled frown came over her face and her eyes snapped to Xander'sface. "Oh."  
  
Xander nodded and started for the Bronze. "I got a couple hours left, wanna go for a drink?"  
  
Cordelia followed Xander to a quiet corner, where they could keep an eye on the dance floor, where the three girls had found partners and were moving to the music.  
  
"Which one," she asked after the waitress had brought their order and left.   
  
Xander nursed his beer. "You know I can't say."   
  
"Shouldn't you at least warn her," demanded Cordelia outraged.  
  
"What woulld you suggest I do? Tap her on the shoulders an d say hello miss, I'm very sorry but your chips will be cashed tonight." Xander knnocked back his beer and signalled the waitress for another. "Wouldn't do any good, except maybe for your amusement. Watching me make a fool of myself."  
  
"Oh please, I don't have to watch to know you do that constantly." Cordelia shook her head. "Yeah I know, you can't warn her cause who knows what might happen then, she might actually live."  
  
"Who's gonna live." Buffy slid iin beside Cordelia, while Willow shoved in beside Xander.  
  
"Xander was following tthree girls here. He says one of them won't be going home. But he won't say which one."  
  
"Does that mean home as we think of it in this world?" Willow turned to Xander. "Or home in the more spiritual sense." Xander didn't say anythiing, but he'd always had trouble keeping things from Willow, who's eyes widened.  
  
"But can't you dop something, I mean yoiu did before, with that old lady, and well I just think you should do something. I mean, she, they're so young."  
  
"She made her decision long ago. She has had many chances since to change her mind. He tries, but there is a point beyond which even He realizes that He has lost. He did not abandon her, but unless something like a miracle happens in the next few minutes, she's going down. On this, I'm just the delivery boy."  
  
  
Willow turned this over in her mind, and decided that she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. But she didn't see what she could do about it. After all, she was in enough trouble with the folks upstairs.  
  
Cordelia shivered. Every fiber in her being cried out to help, that a soul was about to be lost, but she understood the ebb and flow of human life. Oh the heck wioth it. They had already made her into a demon. What else could they do to her. Cordelia shoved that thought out ruthlessly, and stood up, beginning to glow. Xander, Buffy, and Willow watched as she moved towards the dance floor, a perfect white cross appearing over the dancers. Fortunately most were either unaware or thought it was just another of the lighting effects the Broonze had put on for some reason. But Cordelia was gratified to see that it had caught the attention of the three girls Xander and she had followed in here. She pojected a message of abiding peace and warmth through the cross, and smiled to see that it was having some effect." A thought crossed her mind, and Cordelia glanced back at Xander, who watched from the sidelines.  
  
"What did you do," Willow asked when Cordelia returned to her seat. Before she got her answer, the doors burst open and three masked men raced in, brandishing sub mchine guns. "Nobody move," shouted the leader. "An nobody get's hutrt."  
  
One of the girls, a petite auburn shrieked and started to panic. This caused one of the hoodlums to swing around towards her, inadvertedly sentling a stream of bullets her way. Time stood still as the girl crumpled, and the hoodlum's weapon sagged. It seemed like an eternity, but it was actually barely enough time for Buffy to tackle the leder, who was still as shocked as anyone arounf him, while a coulple of the braver partiers tackled the other one.  
  
Willow couldn't, for the life of her, remember moving to let Xander out, but she stood beside their table watching him glow as he moved towards the dance floor."  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Cordelia smiled. "Maybe we couldn't save her life. But we did save her soul, or gave Xander a chance at it."  
  
Willow's eyes watched as Xander knelt beside the fallen girl, and seemed to be talking to her. 


	20. A strategy

"Elementary, my dear Willow," muttered Warren, as he passed unseen through the Sunnydale Police Station. An old stone structure, recently repaired, full of computers, filing cabinets and offices. The one he was looking for belonged to a Detective Brian Stone, who, he had discovered after some blatant eavesdropping, was assigned to the Sunnydale Massacre. "Even as a Crime Lord I knew hat the Sunnydale PD were all charter members of the Legion of Dorkness. You'd think they'd have better security than this."  
  
  
He soon found the required cubicle, and was happy to see that Stone was nowhere in existence. Not that he intended to explain his presence, should Stone have been here and lucky, or unlucky, enough to detect his presence, but it made things easier. Easier still as Detective Stone had been working on the file, and had left it on top of his desk.  
  
If anyone were present, they would have seen the bright green file folder open itself flat on the polished wooden surface, and pages rise suddenly in the air. They might also have been puzzled by the scent of pipe smoke, doubly puzzled as Detective Stone was one of those reformed smokers, who simply detested the presence of tobacco, in any of its forms, within a ten mile radius of himself.  
  
  
"Eight," Warren told Willow later that night. "Eight males taken to that gully outside of town, and bludgeoned, hit with a blunt instrument. Then, if that were not enough, their throats were slit, and there was evidence of broken bones, dislocated shoulders, other trauma. Including the loss of skin and flesh. Nothing but bone."  
  
"So not what I wanted to hear." Willow squelched the image of a skinless Warren stalking around her/their apartment, with a pipe clenched through his teeth, trying to talk coherently through skinless lips. She was glad that he was dressed in a trench coat and had a deerskin cap jammed down over his head. Queasy enough, but a little bit, a tiny little bit, better.   
  
"Hey, your a detective now, the associate of a Great Detective." Warren ignored Willow's shudder. "One who can go where few others could go, when no others could go. No doors are closed to me," he said proudly.  
  
"Then what do you need me for?"  
  
"Even Sherlock had his Watson, Wolfe his Goodwin. Poirot his Colonel, well I forget his name, but they all had their foil, one, not so smart, that they could bounce ideas off, get to do the leg work, the stuff that was beneath them to do."  
  
"Being dead has done little for your ego," said Willow, who's mind was balking at the "not so smart" part of Warren's little speech. "You certainly like yourself."  
  
"If I don't who will?"  
  
"Good point," muttered Willow in a voice, she hoped, was low enough so that Warren couldn't hear.  
  
"If he did, he gave no sign, but went on with his report.  
  
"According to the coppers, the victims wee all from Sunnydale, and were last seen playing a game of street soccer. Well not street as it was in Sunnydale High parking lot, but you know what I mean. Thing is, they don't know who they were playing. Got that?" Warren nodded to laptop Willow was typing on.  
  
"Verbatim," said Willow. "Would you like me to read it back to you?"  
  
"No need," Warren waved a hand dismissivly. "Now, way I see it, we got to find out who they were playing. If it was just a random game or what?" One more round of the living room and Warren fixed Willow with a lidless eye. "Your notebook. Instructions."  
  
"Instructions," yelped Willow. "Your giving me instructions? What about first billing in our partnership."  
  
"You get first billing because your fronting this operation. You see, people won't talk to me."  
  
Willow groaned and thought about life in a mountaintop monastery in Greece.  
  
  
"Mom," Buffy called out as she closed the door behind her, and then stood still. It had been so long since she had done anything like that, and well, she felt weird. Even more weird than she had in the recent past, which was plenty weird enough. If her mother was here, she wasn't answering, but Dawn came downstairs. There was definitely a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn stopped mid stairs, wondering if she should continue or flee. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Dawn, just tired." Buffy smiled weakly. "Just really tired." She turned towards the kitchen.  
  
"I haven't told her anything." Came Joyce's voice from behind her. "Yet."  
  
Buffy turned to see her mother standing, floating, whatever, by the kitchen island. "Can you please not do that."  
  
"I suppose I could do something." Joyce thought a moment, and suddenly the kitchen smelled of Joyce's favorite perfume.  
  
"Buffy? Did you bathe in Mom's perfume?"  
  
Joyce and Buffy turned to see Dawn standing hesitantly in the doorway. Buffy paused, then came to a decision.  
  
"Mom's here, Dawn. You just can't see her. Yet."  
  
"Buffy, what are you talking about."  
  
"Buffy, do you really think you should?"  
  
"Why not Mom?' Buffy glanced at Joyce. "Doesn't she deserve to know?"  
  
"Know what?" Dawn took a couple steps into the kitchen. "What should I know?"  
  
"They don't think I'm doing a good enough job with you," Buffy said bitterly. "So they're sending mom back to help."  
  
"Buffy, you know that's not true. You're doing a fine job. It's just that there are some things you can't help with. Dawn is approaching a period of her life when other things will be taking an interest in her, her powers. I'm just here to help with that. This has nothing to do with the job you are doing with Dawn."  
  
"Then why are you interfering," Buffy asked bitterly. "If I'm doing so great a job then why did you let her go to that dance when I didn't want her to?"  
  
"We've been over that. If she got the idea that the only way to gain some freedom was with the use of her portal opening power, who knows where she would have ended up."  
  
"Xander could..."  
  
"Xander is not all powerful. There are places in this universe where he can not go. But Dawn can."  
  
"Buffy what's going on? Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Can't you see her," Buffy snapped at Dawn, then seeing the frightened look. "No I guess you can't." She sighed, calming herself down some. Look, we need to talk okay? Just later."  
  
Buffy turned back to the island, and saw that her mother was gone.  
  
"Oh great. Just great."  
  
  
"Hey Cordy." Xander dropped into the bench beside her. "How's it going with the demony thing and all."  
  
Cordelia looked at him, then back to the playground where she'd been watching the kids at play. "You sure know how to charm a lady."  
  
Xander glanced up at the blue sky. :Just wanted to thank you for what you did last night."  
  
"Just doing what we do in LA. Saving souls." Cordelia paused. "I didn't get you in any kind of trouble did I?"  
  
"Nah. Just wasn't anything I could do about it." Xander grinned. "Who's to say it wasn't all part of His plan?"  
  
"Yeah right." cordela leaned her head against the bench. "What I can't figure is why you told them. They're at me to keep the whole demon thing a secret."  
  
:They never told me either, just gave me pickup that was right under their noses. Can't say they were too thrilled."  
  
"Buffy must have freaked." Cordelia glanced at Xander. "Scuttle has it she tried to take you out on a couple occasions."  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Xander shrugged.. "She's been having a rough time of it. Ever since she got yanked out of Heaven. Well not Heaven exactly, but close enough. The with what's been happening, her mother coming back. She needs time to sort things out."  
  
"What's the sitch with the Valaasco Sisters?' Cordelia decided to change the subject.  
  
"Another few days to go yet. Giles Wesley and Fred are going over the final details, and we all gather together tomorrow for a strategy meeting, and then I work with Dawn, so she can open a portal top Ysandrillo."  
  
"You think we have a chance? Word is the Valaasco Sisters pack quite a punch."  
  
"Another reason I wanted to meet with you." Xander put his full attention on Cordelia's face. "We go in according to plan, but if it doesn't work we need a back up."  
  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
  
"Your demon powers. I don't really know what all you can do, but can you do a lot of pushing with it?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So if push comes to shove Dawn opens a portal to some hell dimension and you push them through it." 


	21. Sacrifices

"Sacrifice?" Willow stared as Warren wandered around their apartment, she still shuddered at that but had come up with no means of getting him to move out. She had managed to get him to promise to get out of sight and smell when she had guests, which wasn't often, she knew, but was probably the best she was going to get. "Who, what...how?"  
  
"The Moche," pronounced Warren, teeth clamped around pipe, smoke curling around his deerstalker's cap. "Clobbered their victims then slit their throats. Blood was drunk in an effort to placate their gods. Flesh was taken from bone, skeletons made to dance." Willow shuddered and a gleam came to Warrens eyes. "Didn't work though. Entire Moche Civilization was wiped out, despite all they did at the Huaca de Luna."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Documentary on the Discovery Channel. The internet has sites on it. Plus it fits. Victims were identified as local boys, who, according to reports, were playing soccer against a visiting team from Bolivia, close to where the Moche civilization was." Warren grinned at Willow, who was curled up on her sofa, trying not to look as disgusted as she felt. "Which also fits. Moche victims were Moche, but Moche who had lost at some tribal warfare, game, whatever. Visiting team comes to town, gets some local boys to set up a game, one they can easily win, then take the boys out of town, conk them over the head, then slit their throats. Deflesh them then its time to dance."  
  
"But why here?" Willow tried to remember her history. "The Moche were South American, not North American. Why would they do it here?"  
  
Warren sat down. "What were sacrifices usually used for? To hold off some bad thing from happening. Something really really big, cause that wasn't the only sacrifice made in the last few days. Blood was found on the altar stone at Stonehenge and quite a few other henges. A man was found blood-eagled in northern Germany. The remains of three human hearts in Mexico City, which, as you know, used to be Teotihuacan, the Aztec Capital. Something big is coming."  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...   
  
"Sacrifices?" Giles repeated after Willow reported what Warren had told her. "I suppose that if the uh Priests had some inclination of some catastrophic event they could um sacrifice something to try and uh ward it off. Though I would think that such an extremity would not be used in this day and age."  
  
"Quite," offered Wesley. "We mustn't forget the human desire to survive at any and all costs. The soul leaves the body at the instant of death. One could assume that energy is also released. Energy that could be shaped and used."  
  
"Such as a 'go away' spell aimed at the Valaasco Sisters."  
  
"Yes, but presumably it wouldn't work."  
"Well not entirely." Xander entered the Magic Box, and snagged a chair at the conference table. He glanced at Wesley. "HQ sensed some sort of power release and the demonic duo have been delayed, which gives us more time to train Dawn. They just didn't know where that energy was coming from."  
  
"So, you think we shouldn't stop these sacrifices," grumbled Buffy, not liking the idea of training Dawn, but not seeing any way around it. "The more people are sacrificed, the better for us."  
  
"Nope." Xander turned to Willow. "Will, you Buffy and Warren can look into the local variety, with an eye on stopping the nest one. Joyce is going to work with Dawn. I'm going to take Giles and Wesley on a little scouting trip of the battlefield." 


	22. Scouting, philosophy and training

"What makes you think they'll come here?" Riley squatted on the blue gray grassed hillside beside Xander. He had appeared at the Magic Box shortly before Xander was ready to transport Giles and Wesley and the decision had been made to include him in the scouting party.  
  
"Sentiment Soldier boy," Xander looked out over the grassy bluff, where they hoped to trap the Valaasco Sisters. "Sentiment." He waved a hand getting the attention of Giles and Wesley so they could come over before he continued.  
  
"Once upon a time long long ago, a very long time ago, there used to be a city here, something like 50,000 souls. All living together in peace and joy and so forth, until one day the Valaasco Sisters came calling. It took them six hours to flatten the place and murder every lock stock and barrel of them. The records show it as one of their biggest massacres. Which isn't to say that it is the biggest, there're been bigger ones, but they tend to revisit each site. Something draws them, sentiment maybe, but this is the biggest and they're sure to come calling."  
  
"You seem to be very sure that they will. How did you know they'd come this way?"  
  
"Thousands of years of nudges and hints and gentle pushing. Not enough to actually be accused of interfering with anyone's freedom of will but..."  
  
"Not that wasn't what you were doing." Wesley looked grave.  
  
"Let's just say they rearranged what was going to happen anyway to their best advantage. They knew that at this time there would be a group of warriors capable of defeating them and just arranged things so that the two would come together."  
  
"How many people were killed getting them here? Doesn't that make you/them partially responsible for their deaths. Accessories before the fact."  
  
"Only ONE lasts forever, nothing else does. Everything has its time, everything comes to an end. Even the Valaasco Sisters, and their time is now. They will go out in a blaze of glory taking with them a star system. We prefer they go out with this one. Its already dead."  
  
"If we don't?"  
  
"Then the Earth will be wiped clean and a lot of cosmic plans will be as dust."  
  
Riley pondered the situation, and took one more look around. "Okay, I think we should try and herd hem into that little cull de sac." Riley pointed to series of hills, with a v shaped opening. "Assuming that is a dead end, we should be able to trap them there. We'll need to come up with some ideas on what to do then."  
  
"Already done." Xander stood and shaded his eyes against the hot sun. "Its not exactly a dead end, but close enough. We position Dawn in the narrowest part, with Joyce, Buffy and Angel. We get them in there, she opens a door, that'll have the sun at the other end, and Cordy goes all demony and shoves them through."  
  
"All that research we've been doing. It had nothing to do with this?" Giles glared at Xander. "You could have told us."  
  
Xander grinned. "If I did, you'd spend more time fighting each other and not enough getting ready or the big push. Now you ready to head back?"  
  
"Xander, one moment." Riley looked grave. "You say that you have access to the Akashic Records, and they have the general shape of the future?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Where's Bin Laden?"  
  
"No idea, and I won't look it up. If I did I'd feel bound to tell you and if I did that , I'd be dragging the PTB into our side. Now, the PTB is really into balance, and they could alter the thoughts of anyone, on their side, that might be deemed, by the PTB, to be a danger to the other side. To keep things in balance, they'd have to alter the thinking of anyone, on our side, who might be deemed, by the PTB, to be a danger to the other side."  
  
"We don't think like that."  
  
"Maybe not as a rule, but our side is made up largely of Christians, who did have crusades, Inquisitions, etc."  
  
"That was all in the past," Riley stated flatly.  
  
"Except the Leader of the Christian Coalition went on CNN and declared the head of their religion, their Prophet, to be a terrorist, and advocates ethnically cleansing the Palestinians out of the West Bank and Gaza, by force if necessary."  
  
Xander stood up and faced Riley. "We can't get involved without a massive interference into Free Will which nobody wants and is going to piss off the Big Guy no end. So even if I did know where that guy is I wouldn't tell you, assuming I lived to get within shouting distance of you."  
  
  
"I should have gone with them," Buffy fumed as she paced back and forth across Willow's living room. She whirled to face Willow. "I'm the S;layer for pity's sake. I'm the one who comes up with the plans on how to fight the bad guys. How did Xander get into this?"  
  
"Is she always like this," asked Warren.  
  
Willow sighed and sank back deeper into the sofa. Ever since they had come back from the Magic Box, Buffy had gone on and on and on about how she should have gone with Xander on the scouting mission and Warren had been making snide remarks about the Slayer's inability to focus. A spell formed in her mind, and a large cartoon like firecracker appeared in the room and exploded. Loudly.  
  
"Okay," Willow said. "Warren become visible so Buffy can see you, and hear you. Buffy, I'm sure Xander knows what he is doing, and we can't all go with him and these sacrifices have to be stopped and I don't think Warren's gonna be much help there, so its you and me. So focus girl."  
  
"One visible Warren coming up," Warren grinned. "But she's not gonna get quite the visual you know and love so well."  
  
Willow groaned as Warren popped into seeing with one arm around Buffy, just barely touching her shoulder, and positioned so that his pursed lips were only inches from Buffy's "Hello my dear."  
  
Buffy reacted by jumping back and driving a fist into Warren's stomach. Both she and Warren was surprised when Warren dropped like a brick. A smile played across Buffy's lips. "Did I just TKO a ghost?"  
  
"Looks like it to me," came a satisfied voice from the sofa. "I can't. Believe me, I tried." Willow stood up and looked down at Warren. She grimaced. "C'mon, help me get him on the sofa, and we can go to his room and see if he has anything." Willow grabbed his feet while averting her eyes. Maybe Buffy could see normal Warren, but she was still graced with the skinless version.  
  
"His room," Buffy asked after they had deposited Warren.   
  
"Yeah, his room," said Willow going down the hall. "The spare bedroom actually." She opened the door and ushered Buffy inside. "He's been staying here since your Mom started getting more involved.  
  
Buffy felt like she had gone into another world. Mahogany walls, lined with bookshelves. A red carpet on the floor, brass chandelier over a mahogany desk, lined with pipes, tobacco humidifiers, all polished to perfection. A huge globe sat in one corner, across from a desk, much smaller, more of a secretarial desk, which Willow was moving towards. Buffy picked up a small mahogany box and looked at the contents.  
  
"Willow and Warren Investigations?"  
  
Willow sat behind her desk and sighed. "Warren has some idea of our opening a detective agency..."  
  
"With him as the detective, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah. He has some idea of him being a cross between Sherlock Holmes, which is bad enough, but he watched an ep of Nero Wolfe on A&E and wants to be more like him."  
  
"He gave you first billing? Wouldn't he want that for himself?"  
  
"He would except that normally people can't see him and if he let them he might forget and give them the skinless version of him and then where would we be. So if we ever get a client I'm the one they get to see,"  
  
"Do you have any?"  
  
"Not yet, fortunately, except for this sacrifice thing which we should really get to." Willow opened a notebook that was on top of her desk. "When he has instructions for me he usually writes them down in this book. Except when I'm here to take dictation."  
  
So, what did he write down."  
  
"He wants me to check into bus schedules to Sunnydale. It says here that there was an international soccer tournament in LA around the time of the killings, and he wants to know if any of them were here."  
  
  
Joyce stood in the living room of the Summers residence and watched as a light flashed in the corner, steadied and grew, until it was big enough for Dawn to step through.   
  
"That's good Dawn. Just like I said upstairs. You just have to imagine the place where you are going. See it in your mind, and then imagine a door between you and where you want to go, and open that door and go through."  
  
"And then I'm there?" Dawn looked around the room as if to make sure she really was in the living room of her house. "Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that," Joyce assured her. "Now you must remember not to use it unless you know where you are going to end up, and not unless Buffy, Giles, Xander, or myself tells you. Understand."  
  
Dawn nodded. 


	23. A talk in a cemetery

1—I continue to own nothing that belongs to UPN, Fox, Whedon, etc.  
2---I thank those who have reviewed, and I apologize for any discrepancies noted.   
  
"Hey Buff"  
  
Buffy whirled to see Xander come out from behind a mausoleum. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Its a nice night. Patrol together?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, and started up the path again. "Sure why not." Secretly she was glad for the company but she wouldn't let Xander know that. "Just keep out of the way."  
  
"Don't I always? Wait, don't answer that." Xander grinned and fell into step beside Buffy. "So how is it going?"  
  
"Well, let see. With Dawn popping out of no where, I've bust three plates and a cup, spilled coffee all over my best pants and have a beautiful silhouette of the iron on my best blouse. My best friend is playing detective with the ghost of a man who tried to kill me, and I just left the Magic Box where Giles, Wesley, and Riley are worse than three bears with thorns in their paws. What did you do with them? But other than that, my life is peachy keen."  
  
"Xander grinned. "The three bears are suffering the after effects of being astral projected across the universe, which is always a strain. Dawn has to practice somewhere."  
  
"And Willow? When does she work off her karma and be free of Warren."  
  
"That kind of depends on Willow. On when she comes to terms with what she did and the consequences of what she did."  
  
"And when will that be? When the PTB have gotten all the work they can get out of her? Is that when they'll let her into heaven."  
  
"Is that what she's doing?" Xander looked troubled. "Trying to earn her way into heaven, cause I can tell you right now, that's not the way it works."  
  
"Why not I did. I went to heaven. I didn't do any religious thing, or join a special club. If I can do it why can't she."  
  
"Actually you didn't do it. You never went."  
  
Buffy turned to stare at him. "But I was at peace, complete. I felt loved."  
  
"And in all that, did you get the senses that He was there. I mean actually living there."  
"Uh no." Buffy looked defiant. "But I wouldn't know what to look for."  
  
"That's just it. If you were in Heaven you would know, beyond any doubt. That's the way it was set up. Because that's His domain, where He lives. Those that go there live with Him and He lives with them, and you don't get to earn or buy your way there."  
  
"But....but....but...."  
  
"Hell doesn't have to mean fire and brimstone with funny little guys and pitchforks. It can be a nice place, real close to Heaven, full of love and peace and contentment. But He doesn't live there so it's not Heaven. Those that go there will not live with Him and He will not live with them because He does not live there. Hell may be a place of torment, or a place where He is not, and they will know that too."  
  
"Why tell me this?"  
  
"So that you know that being the Slayer, or a Scooby, or fighting on the good side is not an automatic ticket through the Pearly Gates. Because you can tell Willow that as admirable as her willingness to work with Warren is it won't be enough. She will need to search herself, accept the help that is offered and change herself. No amount of good deeds will be enough."  
  
"Great topic for a talk in the cemetery," Buffy groused. "Good thing there's not much action."  
  
"There will be enough."  
  
Buffy caught a catch in his voice and glanced at him. "So it wasn't just the pleasure of my company or the philosophical talk that brought you out.  
  
"No."  
  
"You do know that I'll stop it if I can." 


	24. Xander and Willow talk

"You've done wonders here." Xander examined the sound oaken panels on the walls, the well constructed bookshelves, and spun the brown and golden surface of the huge globe. "This must have set you back a bundle."  
  
"A bunch of bundles," muttered Willow sitting behind her desk, which was a smaller mahogany version of Warrens oaken expanse. "Warren is determined to play the Great Detective mostly at my expense. Keeps saying that everything will be paid for once we get going"  
  
Speaking of the great detective, where is he?"  
  
"At a soccer game. A visiting team from Bolivia has set up an impromptu game with some locals, and they're playing at Sunnydale Middle School."  
  
"Case connected or fun?"  
  
"Case connected." Willow swiveled in her chair and pulled a file from a cabinet, passing it across to Xander, where he had drawn up the red leather chair. "The Moche, um, pre-incans, used to fight among themselves and the losers were sacrificed, their blood was drunk, and the skeletons defleshed and made to dance."  
  
"And why did they do all this?"  
  
"Appease the gods, stave off disaster, head guy wanted to drink blood."  
  
"So, Warren believes they substituted soccer for tribal warfare to get their sacrifices. Do you think its a good idea for him to go alone?"  
  
"Buffy's there. 's not like I can do anything, non magickal that is, and I don't use magick anymore."  
  
Xander frowned. "This isn't about you not using magick Will. It's about how you use it. What you do with it."  
  
"Yeah, we all saw that."  
  
"We did that and now you must examine how it came to be that you did that."  
  
Willow's eye's flashed. "It started when he killed Tara."  
  
"No, it started a lot sooner than that." Xander cocked his head. "Always a sidekick never the Slayer. I think you said something like that when you and Buffy faced each other in the Magic Box. I think it has more to do with your not being the centre of attention."  
  
Willow's eyebrows raised, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Look," Xander argued. "Remember how you were in school. Cordy and the cordettes always putting you down because you were with the audiovisual club, you wore clothes that they wouldn't be caught dead in. Never the popular one. Along come Buffy, we join up with her in her world saving ways, but she's the star and were like Tonto to The Lone Ranger. We help but she gets the glory."  
  
"You think that...," Willow sputtered. "If it wasn't for me Buffy would still be in Hell, or wherever she was."  
  
"But when she died, you took her spot, coming up with the plans, directing us in the fighting. When you brought her back what happened? Suddenly she's the star again and your back to number one sidekick again. With one big difference."   
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You brought somebody back from the dead. You realized how powerful you could be and it went to your head. You thought you could use magick for everything. Things that you used to do very well without magick. And you used it to manipulate others. Tara's memory, ours."  
  
"I wanted to make things okay," Willow protested.  
  
"Okay," Xander conceded. "I'll grant you that. You wanted to make things okay but your kind of okay, which is a big no-no. Not just because you're messing with people's minds, but also because eventually you're gonna run up against someone who's gonna think that you're just as evil as what we fight."  
  
"But I'm not a bad guy."  
  
"Which is what you told Giles. Was that just before or just after you told him that maybe he better not piss you off?"  
  
Willow flushed. "That was just talk. Giles knows that, and how do you know all this anyway?"  
  
"Insider knowledge," Xander said. "Which is so not the point. Which is that the old Willow would have seen all sorts of red flags and alarms with that statement. Maybe not right away, but later. Which you didn't. You went merrily ahead with the idea that you could magick away any problems you had."  
  
"Which is why I no longer use magick," Willow snapped. "Problem solved. Willow's magick won't be a problem again."  
  
"The problem was never the magick, and not using magick is not going to solve the problem. It may make it worse."  
  
"Oh?" Willow rolled her eyes. "Just how can my not using magick make it worse?"  
  
"It can if you believe that the non use of magick somehow eases or atones for what you did."  
  
"I know that. That's what this is all about. To atone for what I did."  
  
"No, this is about the PTB using your guilt to goad you into taking a bigger part in helping to balance the scales. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, cause that's what you've been doing anyway and it goes some distance in working off the bad karma debt you have owing. But none of this will atone for what you did. Atonement begins when you realize where you went wrong and why you went wrong. Which is not going to happen if you think that doing this or not using magic is all that is needed."  
  
"Aren't they worried about how I'd use magick?"  
  
"Yeah they worry." Xander smiled. "Ever shake a pop can before opening it?"  
  
"No but you have. Many a time. Soaking me I might add."  
  
"So you know what happens. Pressure builds up, finds a release and sprays all over the place. Magick is kind of like that, all calm and quiescent until it gets shaken up, with one difference. If you don't open the pop can so that the pressure can be released, it's gonna find it's own way out. They'd much rather you be in control when it does."  
  
"So what do they want me to do?"  
  
Xander gave her a card. "That's got the name and address of a coven leader in LA. She can maybe help you with the rough parts."  
  
"Okay fine." Willow examined the card. "I'll call soon as I can." She perked up. "Does this mean that I can give all this up?"  
  
"Well not yet, and they're kind of hoping you'll want to continue." 


	25. Warren

"Slayer." Warren hopped onto the hood of a car next to Buffy and grinned. Both were watching the soccer game at Sunnydale Middle Parking Lot, though Warren had shown less interest in the game than he had in the activities of the other onlookers. Which, by phasing out of view, he could indulge to his hearts content. "Got a winner picked out?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "The Boys from Brazil. They got the locals beat six ways from Sunday."  
  
"Bolivians actually, and they got a point spread that'll make your nose bleed. Wouldn't be a contest if they were actually interested in Soccer. See that bunch over there?" Warren pointed out a cluster of aged Bolivian men and two women standing by the Bolivian goal. "They've been checking out the locals, and I doubt they'll recruit any. Least not for soccer."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
Warren rolled his eyes. "Come on Slayer. You're smarter than that. You think a bunch of pros came all the way here to Sunnydale so.'s they could let a bunch of locals beat them at their game? They just don't want the locals to get too badly scared that they'd not stick around for the after game festivities."  
  
"Then we have to..." Buffy tensed but stopped when Warren got in front of her.  
  
"Look Slayer, we got to stop them sure, but we do it now we break up the game and no later festivities. Being an ex-crime lord, I learned one thing. Don't get caught if you can at all help it. Sometimes you can't and those're the breaks. We move now and we bust up the game but that's all we bust up, and they get to play another night. one that's not so convenient for us."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I suppose you got a plan?"  
  
"Yes Slayer I do. Now we both know that they won't do anything here. My guess is they'll invite the losers to a party, and take them somewhere for sacrificial offerings. I'm gonna be on that bus when it leaves, and you are going for the cavalry. I suggest you start with Willow. She's with death-boy and we got this mind to mind thing going, which you all don't get to share, and I can tell you where to go. So go."  
  
Warren grinned as he watched the Slayer disappear down the street. "I love it when a plan comes together, he whispered turning back to the game which was in its last few seconds.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Strange setting for a party." Johnny Welkmer took a fruit from a tray a girl held out to him and bit deep, letting the juices dribble down his chin. He was tired, he was happy, and sure they had lost but the winning team had invited them all to a party where there were girls in short dresses, at least he thought that was what they were, but short anyway, and wasn't that all that mattered. "Not that I'm complaining,: he said to the teammate beside him.   
  
"What do you think they are doing now?" Johnny watched with interest as the winning team entered the room. This time, they were naked, except for weird looking loin cloths, and feathered headdresses. He watched as they escorted the elderly members, well he though they were members, probably chaperones, but he watched as they were escorted to a sort of raised platform, where three chairs had been placed. One higher than the others. The oldest man took that seat, and he was wearing a mask that Johnny thought was the scariest looking thing he had ever seen. Made him look like some sort of devil, but everyone knew that there was no such thing. He took a look to see the doors closed, the girls gone, and two roaring fires built on each end of the room. He wondered why he never noticed them before. "You think they,re into something weird?"  
  
"Dunno man," his neighbour nodded at the stage. "But I'm guessing we're about to find out."  
  
"Warriors," thundered the Bolivian team captain. "I thank you for coming. We thank you for coming. If the world knew why you were here tonight, what you do tonight, the world would thank you too. Thank you for purchasing them more time. Time that alas, you will have not."  
  
Warren watched all this from the back, where he wouldn't be seen, if anyone could see him that is. He had watched as the fires were lit, the girls were filed out, and the rest of the Bolivian team had come in, taking up positions with odd looking round wooden clubs. He remembered broken bones, and crushed skulls from police photos.  
  
The music changed from loud rock, to the muted beating of drums, throbbing, relaxing. Well, relaxing the humans anyway, not him. He had important work to do. Like saving their worthless lives, and he didn't have much time to do it in. In fact, if the scoobs weren't here pronto, and he'd told Willow where they were, he doubted he could save many of them. He sidled up near one of the Bolivians, who was raising his club, waiting for the order to strike. He took a deep breath.  
  
And flashed into sight, giving the Warrior the full benefit of what Willow was barely getting used to, and just as quickly flashed out of sight again. "Booga Booga," he screamed audibly, grabbing the club out of the warrior's petrified hands, swinging it about, and bringing it down hard on the poor chap's legs. He went down like a sack of potatoes. "Booga Booga," he yelled again, shot putting the club at another warrior, just grazing his shoulder, but causing him to drop his own club.  
  
"Hey, what is this," somebody yelled. "You get away from me." Off in one corner, a scared local shoved a warrior, who was so surprised he went over easily.  
  
Unfortunately by now the room was a chaos. The elderly Priest shouted for order, and Warren skirted the crowd going his way. On the way there he caught a descending club, and allowed his head to become visible, with one eyebrow raised. "I don't think you wanna do that." A leg became solid much to the warrior's sorrow.  
  
Warren reached the stage just as the door exploded inward and the Scoobies entered, led by a determined Slayer, and a concerned witch. An arm solidified, he gave them the thumbs up, and desolidified it barely in time to avoid being smashed by a wild swing of a warrior's club. He paused to smile, thinking finally, someone was taking him seriously for a change.  
  
The Priest, for that was what Warren had decided he was, sagged back into his chair, his masked head wavering and swinging, as the man inside looked wildly around. Warren grabbed the mask and pulled it off the man, who's hair was ever which way over scared rabbit eyes, but this time they had something to focus on, as did everybody else. That is it would if they hadn't been busy fighting each others and the scoobies. Who had drawn the Bolivians away from the locals, who were, fortunately, relatively unhurt, though Warren could see some broken limbs from where he stood.  
  
He put the mask on over his head, and caused his eyes to burn through the holes.  
  
"STOP!," he shouted as loudly as he could, ignoring the soft thud as the Priest fell to the floor. "No more."  
  
It had the desired effect as every eye in the place turned towards him. A hand floated up from under the mask and pointed at the local boys, who had clustered together for support. "Way past your bedtime kiddies. Those of you don't need hospital care can go now, or wait over there in that corner while we sort out the rest. Oh, and somebody go call the police. They're in the book."  
  
The mask swiveled as Warren faced the Warriors, or the ones who still had a little bit of fight left in them. The mask executed a perfect bow. "We thank you for your services, but they are no longer needed."  
  
"Great One," the Warrir he had got in the shoulder came forward and fell to one knee. "We only sought to help. To give you power needed to stave off the evil ones."  
  
Warren goggled at him.   
  
"You have given us nothing," he thundered, putting as much rage in his voice as he could. "You have transgressed against the purity of our ways. Taken that which was not given, from those who did not know. Our ways, where both victor and vanquished know their places. For your penance, you will cease your struggle and go with the authorities of this land. Mayhaps they will be merciful."  
  
It worked. Warren watched, through the mask as the remaining Warriors dropped their clubs and clustered around their captain. He waited until the sound of approaching sirens was just outside, before disappearing the mask and slipping outside. 


	26. Willow and Warren Consultations

"Where is it?" Warren stopped in the middle of the office, staring at the corner of his desk. He distinctly remembered putting the Moche Mask there last night, after everybody had gotten sick of his quite natural boasting and had gone home, which he thought was very rude. After all, hadn't he been the one to save the day, stop the sacrifices? Didn't they see that he had a life altering moment thanks to their red headed friend? Wasn't he allowed even a little bit of time to be pleased with himself? Even Willow had left the room. Well at least he had the mask to remind him of his deeds. Except it wasn't where it was supposed to be. "Where is it," He repeated.  
  
"Behind you," said Willow, who was seated at her desk, working on a computer which he had expressly forbidden to be in this room. Willow knew that, he had told her that it, while useful, ruined the ambiance of the room. Was out of place here. "In the trophy case," Willow added without looking up.  
  
Trophy case? Warren to a quick look around . Sure enough, over by the door, was a tall dark wooden case with a glass front, and there on the top shelf was his Moche Mask. He went to retrieve it.  
  
"Leave it."  
  
"Hey its my trophy, my first big case. I think I have the right to have it."  
  
"Not where I have to look at it."  
  
Warren stared at Willow. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Setting up a working relationship." Willow smiled thinly. "It's been brought to my attention that part of what's wrong with me is that I don't wanna be all the time side kick, and I don't necessarily have to be in someone's shadow, Buffy's or yours."  
  
"So," Warren spread his arms. "You're just going to take over. What? You want my desk now? That I beat this sacrificial thing doesn't mean anything?"  
  
"Oh it means a lot, and no I'm not taking over and I don't want your desk." Willow glanced at the expanse of oak. "Way bigger than I need."  
  
"What I need is for this to work." Willow slid a paper over her desk towards Warren. "The bill for this place, which I have to pay for cause you don't have credit, and in no conceivable way are going to get credit. So it's my name on the licenses, the bills, the lease, all of which have to be paid. So there's going to be some changes."  
  
"Changes," Warren asked. "What changes?"  
  
"Not much," Willow shrugged. "You still get to be the unseen partner, doing whatever it is that you do and leaving me instructions in your book. I can follow instruction just like Archie Goodwin can on Nero Wolfe. But sometimes we're gonna do things the Remington Steele way, you know where the boss took instructions from the employee, who was really the boss but you know what I mean."  
  
Warren struck a pose. "Supposing I don't agree?"  
  
"Then this partnership ends now, and I take my chances with the PTB. Who really want this to continue."  
  
Warren thought it over. "Okay, I'm cool." He walked around Willow's desk to stand behind her. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Setting up a web page for Willow and Warren Consultations."  
  
"But we're supposed to be Detectives. That's what we do. We detect."  
  
"Detectives need licenses," Willow told him. "Which you're not going to be able to get. Consultants don't need licenses, so you won't have to. Hence Willow and Warren Consultations."  
  
"If I say yes, do I get to keep my trophy."  
  
"Not if I have to look at it everytime I come in here." 


	27. Willow gets a weapon

"You got these little cards all over town," Anya said admiringly. "Maybe I should do that with the Magic Box, so more people would come and leave their money."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and glanced at Buffy who was examining one of the business cards, turning it over and over again in her hands. "You really gonna try and make this work."  
  
"Got our first case yesterday, solved it last night Demon baby got kidnapped by a couple of vamps. Warren managed to track it down and I returned it to it's parents."  
  
"You work for demons," Buffy arched an eyebrow.  
  
"How much did they pay," asked Anya.  
  
"Well, er, nothing," Willow said. "No money but one happy family, well demon family, who might be able to help when we do get a paying customer." Willow frowned, and looked at Buffy. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Mind," asked Buffy. "Why should I mind. Xander's Death's Tour Guide, Dawn's popping up all over the place. You're a detective who finds missing demon babies. Why should I mind." Buffy turned towards the back. "C'mon, lets see what the others are up to."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah good, you're here." Wesley looked up from the research table where he was working. "Both of you will find several messages on your answering machines."  
  
"Oh what about, and where's Giles?"  
  
"Gone to LA for supplies. Despite our problems, he does have a business to run. He will be here tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" Buffy slid a chair out and flopped into it.  
  
"Yes tonight." Wesley glanced at Buffy. "Joyce was here earlier. The sisters are expected to make land fall the day after tomorrow."  
  
"So big strategy meeting?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Which is why you were phoning us first thing in the morning."  
  
"That and this." Wesley reached under the table and pulled out a wicked looking weapon. "I'm sure you can figure out the best use for this."  
  
"A battleth?" Buffy smiled wickedly. "Gee Wes and I didn't get you anything."  
  
"Actually it is for Willow. However, I would like you to help Willow train with it."  
  
"Me," squeaked Willow. "But I'm much better with the magick, than with the killing and slaughtering thing which is Buffy's thing and so not mine and you don't want me using magick do you so I won't use magick but I really don't think uh shutting up now."  
  
"Both Giles and I agree that your use of magick should be limited to when it is actually needed which, hopefully, it won't."  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"I won't lie to you Willow. That was part of our deliberations. Of equal import was the environment we are going into. None of us knows how earth born magickal abilities will work there, so we thought it best that it's use should be kept to a minimum, and only when necessary."  
  
Willow picked up the battleth and held it as she had seen Mr. Worf do it many times on Star Trek. "It feels like it was made for me."  
  
"It was made with a person of your weight and stature in mind," Wesley said proudly. "I believe you will find it a useful addition to your arsenal."  
  
Before Willow could make a response there was a terror filled shriek from the front. Buffy was the first to head for the door, followed by Wesley, and then Willow, who had dropped the battleth. They were barely to the door when Anya came barreling through.  
  
"D-d-d-d-aw-wn.... here...rabbit.. Big Rabbit." 


	28. A lesson

"Hey Dawn" Xander grinned as he enter the Summer's living room where Dawn was ensconced on the sofa, staring glumly at the television screen. "I hear you had way too much fun today."  
  
"So Anya got scared." Dawn looked up sullenly. "You come to yell at me too?"  
  
"Nope no yelling, but if I did I'd say something like pissing off an ex-vengeance demon, particularly one who's got contacts in the demon world, just isn't the most brilliant of ideas."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "That's not quite the way Mom or Buffy put it."  
  
"They yelled at you huh?"  
  
"In stereo. About how I shouldn't abuse my powers or have any fun with them."  
  
"Well fun is sort of a subjective thing. You had fun but Anya didn't."  
  
Dawn looked down. "I guess not."  
  
"C'mon we got a pick up to make."  
  
"I'm grounded until they need me to move people to this world."  
  
"Well, your Mom is going to come with us, and Buffy won't know anything about it."  
  
What if she returns before we get back."  
  
"She'll see you sitting on the couch. You'll be astral projecting, just as Giles, Wes and Riley did the other day. Cordy'll be here to make sure nothing happens to your body."  
  
"Won't Buffy suspect something when she finds the prom-queen sitting by my lifeless body?"  
  
"Easy, Buffy won't see her. Just your sleeping body." Xander grinned. "Besides, we should be back before she returns."  
  
"Okay," Dawn sighed. "What do I do?"  
  
"Just lean back and close your eyes."  
  
Dawn felt like she was floating and she was soon standing in her living room, looking at her own body. She also saw a silvery line stretching from her to her body.  
  
"That's what keeps you attached to your body," Xander explained. "Death is what happens when that cord gets cut."  
  
"Are we ready," a new voice said.  
  
"Mom," squeaked Dawn. "I did tell you how sorry I was didn't I?"  
  
"You did," Joyce said sternly. "I just think you need to see what could possibly happen if Anya had been scared enough."  
  
"But she di....." Dawn stopped arguing and looked around amazed. They were no longer in her living room, but instead in a corridor in the hospital. "How...how???"  
  
"Kind of fast isn't it." Xander looked around and turned to Joyce and Dawn. "Nobody can see or hear us," he said for Dawn's benefit. "We just have to wait a bit."  
  
The wait wasn't very long as Xander stood as the EMT crew left the room. He entered to see an elderly lady lying in the bed, with an equally elderly man sitting , head bowed, in the chair beside the bed. Xander approached the bed, the unseen glow filling the room.  
  
"You remember Buffy was out on patrol last night? Well she saved this couple from a vampire attack." Xander moved towards the bed, and the woman began to sit up, just like she had thousands of time when she woke up in the morning and sat up in bed. Except this time her body stayed, lying in the bed. Sharp apprehension filled eyes found Xander and fixed on his face. She didn't notice either Joyce or Dawn.  
  
"Her name is Ruth Fitzgerald. She fainted while Buffy was fighting off the vampires, and never recovered. The shock was too much." Xander held out an arm which Mrs. Fitzgerald took, and used to help her get out of the bed. "She lived a hard life, and was a humourless woman." Xander shook his head. "She went to Church every Sunday because that was what she always did, but she didn't really believe. Life was what you make of it, and she believed she controlled her own fate. Not that she didn't, you know, control her fate, but she was really into control. Nothing that she couldn't control ever touched her life. Not until one night when a pair of vampires attacked her and her husband while they were out for a walk. She was touched by something she couldn't control and she just couldn't take it. The shock was too much."  
  
As Xander spoke, a vortex swirled into existence, not far from where the old man sat, and Xander started to guide Mrs. Fitzgerald towards it. Joyce took Dawn's hand, and gently prodded her, indicating that they should follow. She did, wide eyed.  
  
"There's no silver cord."  
  
"That's because she's dead," Joyce said gently. "There's no more reason for her soul to be attached to her body."  
  
Dawn hastily checked to see that hers was still safely there and attached. "How long are these things."  
  
Joyce laughed a little. "Just as long as they need to be."  
  
The vortex was a long grayish looking tunnel, but it seemed like it took no time before they reached the other end. When they did, they stepped into a long grayish cinder block room, with a long grayish table running down the middle. One one side, a grayish skinned demon sat, his corpulent body flopping down the sides of its chair. Xander guided Mrs. Fitzgerald to it.  
  
Dawn looked around wide eyed. "Where are we?"  
  
"Hell," Joyce answered simply. "Not the level where the really bad people go, but Hell. You see, she built these walls around and nothing could get in. Nothing that she couldn't control, just like what Xander said.   
  
"Xander also said she went to Church. Every Sunday."  
  
"Yes she did. She went through all the right motions, but she never believed, never trusted, or had any faith in, anyone or anything she could not control. Having faith does not mean giving up control, but it does mean choosing to allow another to influence your life, the way you live, and believing that that influence will not lead you astray. She was determined to never let that happen. There was always the possibility that a crack may open up, and perhaps..." Joyce sighed as she saw Mrs. Fitzgerald struggle a bit against Xander's guiding arm. "But she died before that could happen."  
  
"She was scared to death." Dawn drew the connection. "Just like Anya could have been, and it would've been my fault."  
  
"Oh Anya was probably safe enough," Joyce assured her daughter. "She's had thousands of years to get used to such shocks, but if it was intense enough, yes she could be scared to death."  
  
"Oh it's not like you would do it deliberately. But someday, if you're not careful, someone could see, and it could happen."  
  
"But someone could see me anyway. No matter how careful I am. It could still happen."  
  
"Yes, but that wouldn't be your fault. Just like it's not Buffy's fault Mrs. Fitzgerald died. Somethings just happen."  
  
Joyce and Dawn watched as Mrs. Fitzgerald's back stiffened and she turned to face the demon. With an almost visible sigh, Xander withdrew his arm from around her shoulders, and he walked over to Joyce and Dawn and the vortex.  
  
"Let's get outta here," he muttered stepping into the vortex. 


	29. Scouting

"Sister," The huge single horned demon stepped around the boulder they had built a fire against, and squatted, tossing a bone on the glowing embers around the edge. "I feel another."  
  
Segra snorted and fished her bone out, picking her teeth with its edges. "We knew there would be some to fight on this world. They are holed up more than a league away, shivering to keep out the cold. Let them wait wonder and worry."  
  
"No," Serrat said. "Not them, closer, maybe ... here."  
  
"I see no one." Segra leaned her fur clad back against the rock. "They know we are on this planet but not where. We would know if they were here."  
  
"But I feel something."  
  
"PAH, what you feel is excitement, the joy we both feel when we visit the places of our greatest achievements. As you will feel when we rid the universe of vermin."  
  
Segrat nodded slowly, her horn catching in her hair, and she sat slowly, giving Warren enough time to scuttle away before he gave proof to her suspicions.  
  
Being a ghost had its advantages. Okay, the tactics he had used against the Bolivian soccer players wouldn't work here, how could he hope to scare something that was scarier than he was. There wasn't much he could do in the fight department, but what a spy he could be. A regular invisible 007.  
  
Which is something he decided the scoobies could use. Sure they were up on the fighting thing, even Willow, who had grown proficient with the battleth, well as proficient as possible given the time they had to work with. They had chosen well, their battle site, he thought, but there was too much of a risk that the Sisters wouldn't approach from the optimum direction. And sometimes they were too confident in their own abilities to take proper precautions. In his opinion anyway.  
  
A good crime lord er detective leaves nothing to chance.  
  
Which is why, when Dawn was transporting personnel and equipment, he had hitched a ride, teleport, whatever. He didn't really care, so long as it got him her. Fortunately, Dawn was so preoccupied that she didn't notice one more passenger, and as soon as he landed/materialized/whatever he had taken off for parts unknown.  
  
One thing about being a ghost was that he could transport himself immense distances, and he could leave markers, so he'd know where he had been. He'd never figured out why that was, but it was useful when he started searching. He'd hop to a distance, near the edge of his senses, stop and extend them out as far as he could, mark his position hop to the next location. He did this in straight lines, sometimes ragged, until he had circumnavigated the globe three times in what felt like six hours. He was getting tired, being a ghost didn't mean having unlimited energy, but finally he sensed life/death/unlife/whatever and new that he had met the enemy.  
  
Which was not what he expected. The scoobies had talked about two sisters. Not two eight footers, fully armoured and armed sisters, with red skin, broad faces and fiery eyes, and a single horn growing out the center of their foreheads. They didn't say anything about the group of lessor demons that followed them. There were twelve of them. All as tall and as well armed as the sisters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Willow shivered and watched as Dawn popped into view with the last of the supplies. She would be going back now for Wesley and Giles. Anya would be staying behind to man the store, and Xander had a few pick ups to make before he could get here. But the rest of them were here, atop the bluffs and Riley and Buffy were working on a fire, that had blue flames. Different chemical make up she decided, not that it mattered as long as it was warm and cooked their supper.  
  
"Not much of a look out are you?"  
  
Willow jumped and looked wildly about, clutching her battleth. There was no one to be seen. But, the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Warren," she quavered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Scouting, master spy, you pick. What's important is the Sisters are getting all comfy around their own fire, which is bigger and better than what they came up with."  
  
Willow took a fast look at their sputtering fire.  
  
"Tell them the grass burns real well, which is what they're burning, but to keep a clear area between the flames and the rest of the stuff. Oh and while you're at it, you can tell them that the sisters are eight feet tall, well muscled and well armed. They got a horn in the middle of their heads that drips some kind of liquid, and they got twelve followers, each as big and as well armed as they are."  
  
Willow ran over to the camp and after a hurried conversation returned with Riley in tow, while Buffy started pulling grass.  
  
"Warren, Warren," Riley shouted. "You around here?"  
  
"He's here," puffed Willow coming up behind him. "He's standing right beside you. You just can't see him."  
  
Riley rounded on her. "Then maybe you can ask him. Where are they, how far are they, how long will it take them to get here from there."  
  
Warren appeared behind Riley and placed a bloody hand on Riley's shoulder. Riley turned, his eyes growing wide as he took Warren in. He gulped, turned a wide eyed stare on Willow, gulped and returned his attention to Warren. "YUh, you do have skin don't you?"  
  
"What you see is what you get, courtesy of a witch we both know and who shall be nameless. As for where they are, I'd say maybe twenty miles that a way. Warren pointed off to the left. They know where you are, and will come eventually, in their own good time. How long it takes them to get here is anyone's guess. Whether they'll come the way you want them to is a whole other guess. The most direct route won't head them into that canyon you hope to trap them in."  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"In through those hills." Warren pointed in the correct direction. "They may turn, and go down to where that city used to be, but they'll be able to see you from there, and since they know you're hear they'll be looking." Warren shrugged, causing Riley to swallow. "Depends on how sentimental they are, if they go down there first and her second, or here first and there second."  
  
"So what would you suggest?"  
  
"You got explosives?"  
  
"Semtex," Riley said. "Plastique."  
  
"Don't matter what kind. When Xander gets here, he and I can go to a small are not too very far from here. Some well placed explosives can block this path, leaving them a clear shot to where you want them to go." 


	30. Willow and Warren talk

"Hey."  
  
Willow looked up to see Warren standing beside her. It was hot, she was tired, and she was sore. Pulling grass was not all that hard until you spent all morning doing it. Yank it out of the ground, slap it against your leg to get the dust out, add it to a growing mound that had, later, to be moved to a position Riley had chosen that this morning's strategy session. She was hot, she was tired, she was so not in the mood for tasteless jokes.  
  
"Skinning the planet one blade at a time?"  
  
She sighed and threw the clump of grass at him, which, predictably, sailed right through him.   
  
"If you had a heart in that skinned chest of yours, you'd help."  
  
Warren held up two hands. ""No skin, easily cut." He glanced at the growing mound of grass. "I sense the fine hand of soldier boy in this. What's he up to."  
  
"Which is what you'd know if you had been at the meeting this morning" Willow sighed before going on, falling into a reporting style they'd had come to accept in their consulting firm. When she had actually had to report to him that is.   
  
"Xander said that your little path burying expedition worked as planned, and that one way was closed. Therefore, the next easiest comes up from that way," Willow pointed to some hills east of her. There's a little cul de sac there, Riley wants to trap them in, so Dawn can open a portal or whatever it is she does. Only there's this open space before they get to the cul de sac and Riley wants to build a big fire across it, so they won't be tempted to go that way."  
  
"Sound plan. Kind of doubt the demons will have anything on their little minds except getting you guys, but it might help."  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"Playing "Little Ghost," which is what one of them calls me."  
  
""You've been detected?"  
  
"But not seen or caught," Warren grinned, then sobered. "They got a good start this morning. Expect Joyce along in the next little while to say that they've hit our little roadblock, she's keeping watch there. They'll probably come out of the hills early tomorrow, the pace they're walking."  
  
"You have Joyce out there? Buffy's not gonna like that."  
  
"Ask me if I care," Warren shrugged. "She's not close enough to get into any danger, and she'll be able to warn you if any of them do try coming up that way."  
  
"Kay, I'll tell the others." Willow reached for a clump of grass but stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"We need to talk," Warren said seriously. "Now as I understand the plan, you're gonna place Dawn in the cul de sac, and drive the demons towards her. When they get close enough, she's going to open a portal to somewhere, and Xander and Cordelia are gonna use their powers to shove them through it. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes," Willow wiped sweat off her brow.  
  
"Might have worked if you only had a few to deal with, but you got fourteen. Fourteen big mothers, and they're not gonna be all cooperative. What are you going to be doing?"  
  
"I got my Battleth. I've been practicing. Besides, I won't be in the main fight. I'll be standing by to light fires."  
  
"Not a good idea. You're one of their main guns. They need you their doing the best you can."  
  
"I don't use magic. Not any more."  
  
"Which is why you got into this in the first place. You thought going cold turkey was all you had to do. Well your lack of use has given me a real life altering experience."  
  
"What," Willow shouted. "My not using magic did this to you? Did I peel your brain too?"  
  
"Being on this side of the line gives you a whole fresh new perspective, and knowledge. Knowledge there's no way you'd know on that side. Such as magic has always been a part of you. Even when you didn't know it, and didn't use it. Its always been there, an addiction waiting to happen. Except its not an addiction like tobacco or drugs. Its a living addiction, one that, once it has been tapped into, isn't going to go away and lie dormant while you wish you didn't have the cravings. If you don't use it, it's gonna find a way to come exploding forth again given the right trigger. I pulled that trigger when I shot Tara, and even though that was accidental there's some that'd say I got what was coming. That I deserved to have you coming after me. Maybe, but you went off the deep end, and did something you wouldn't have done if you'd been in your right mind, which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to swear off using your magic."  
  
"You think I should use magic?"  
  
"I think it's only a matter of time before something happens, and a whole lotta people are gonna be hurt. Especially the Slayer, if she's gonna end up killing you."  
  
"So what do you want me to do."  
  
"Go talk to Riley, and Xander. Get yourself into position where you can be of some good." 


	31. End game

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable as belonging to BTVS, ATS, or any other show. I borrowed them, put them through the grinder purely for my own amusement, and those of my readers, and for no other compensation.  
  
"Little Worms," Sigra stormed out of the hills into the little valley, followed by Sigrat and the twelve, who quickly fanned out behind her. Smoking black eyes took in mounds of piled grass, blocking all exits except one. "Do you really think your grass will shield you? Or stop us?"  
  
Sigrat motioned four demons away from the main group and towards the closest grass mound while Sigra waived another four towards another. She swept the hills for signs of life, stopping only when a roar and rumble of falling rocks came from the direction from whence they came. She was about to charge back that way when there came a new distraction.  
  
"Hey Big Ugly." Sigra whirled to see a tiny human standing at the base of a hill not far from her. But far enough to be out of immediate reach. ""Your mother wears army boots."  
  
Grabbing her ax, Sigra roared and rushed at the tiny human, only to see a shining light appear behind her and the tiny human wink out, like she had never been here. Sigra continued towards where the human had been, leaving Sigrat to motion two Demons to go back the way they came, continued with the investigation of the grass mounds. That left two demons to follow her.  
  
"That was fun," giggled Dawn as she appeared beside Joyce. She lost her smile when she saw the stern look her mother wore. "What? I was careful."  
  
"Three are coming," Warren popped out near Buffy, startling the blonde Slayer. "Sigra and two others." She tensed and signaled Riley as Warren popped out of sight.  
  
"Justine get ready," Wesley hissed as he watched four demons approach the grass mound his team was hiding behind. He had just received word from Buffy and Riley, and knew that Angel, across the valley floor, was probably giving the same instructions to Winifred.   
  
Willow lay in the tall grasses, clutching her battleth, not daring to even breath until after the two demons had disappeared up the path. They would be met by Xander and Cordelia, who had blocked the path, and her task was to coordinate with Giles, who was on hiding on the other side of the path. He would be in touch with Angel, while she was in touch with Wesley, hopefully they could coordinate the two attacks, creating enough chaos to give them an advantage. She Keyed her radio. "Giles," she hissed.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"How close are they?"  
  
"Soon. On a three count."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two"  
  
"One"  
  
Instantaneously Giles and Willow keyed their radios sending signals to the teams. On cue, Justine and Fred popped up, and shot crossbow bolts at the closest of the demons. There was almost a simultaneous roar from the demons as the bolts found their marks. Angel Gunn Wesley and Faith rushed out while Fred and Justine fired the piles of grass, filling the air with acrid smoke.   
  
Willow grabbed her battleth and rushed out to help.  
  
Dawn blanched as she heard the noise and saw Sigra advancing up the valley. She, and Joyce, were positioned at the end of a cul de sac, with steep hills rising behind her. There was no way she could clamber up them in time, and Buffy had told her to stay here. They needed her, and she wanted to help. But she was so scared, she could barely hear her mother's words as she tried to comfort her youngest daughter.  
  
Buffy attacked Sigra as she passed, and Riley rushed out the other side taking on one of the followers. The third demon spotted Dawn standing, and rushed towards her but was bowled over by a bleached haired vampire rushing from the hills behind her.  
  
Willow danced out of reach, pulling the edge of her battleth out of the demon's leg. Beside her, Wesley sank to one knee, gritting as one hand held together a wound in his side, while firing a police thirty eight with the other. Faith was occupied, taking on two, while Justine hacked at another with her sword, while keeping an eye on Sigrat, who was going around in crazed little circles chopping at what she termed "Little Ghost."  
  
Across the valley, Angel and his crew were equally engaged, with Giles help, and just a tad more luck as one of the demons lay moaning on a pile of burning grass. Gunn was not happy. He had taken out the demon, and had not been quick enough when the falling demon sent burning bits of grass in all directions. He chopped at an exposed leg, barely missing a sword blow.  
  
A glowing form surged out of the hill, followed by Xander, and twin beams of force struck home. Their demons handled with ease, Cordelia and Xander had made good time back, and took one last shot at thinning out the herd before falling back and sitting out the remainder of the fight. Neither of them wished to do so, but both knew the importance of reserving their powers for the final push.   
  
Xander watched with an amused grin as Sigrat tried to dismember Warren, who was dancing around her waving his arms. Cordelia rushed to help Wesley, who by now was out of the fight.  
  
Dawn watched as Buffy was kicked into the side of a hill, and tensed as Sigra dove after her sister. She tensed, every fiber of her being wanted to rush to her sister's aid, and she would have if a ghostly hand hadn't grasped her shoulder, and her mother's voice reminded her that she had to stay here. No matter what.  
  
It seemed like forever. Willow swung with leaden arms, and took out the throat of a charging demon, and instantly regretted it as eight feet of dying demon took her down with it. Another crashed near her, felled by a combination of Justine's sword, and Faith's fists.   
  
Sigrat continued with her obsession with the Little Ghost.  
  
Angel finished off his second demon and turned to help Fred with the one she, with Giles help, was holding at bay. Gunn was tugging his blade out of one that he had slain.  
  
Riley wiped blood from his side, and twisted the knife he had stuck into a demonic side. There was a roar of pain, as the demon twisted and sent him flying. It roared as it found it's prey, and rushed forward barely grunting as Spike launched himself onto it back and sank his fangs into its neck.  
  
Buffy staggered under a demonic blow and went into a rolling kick as Sigra swung her ax at the Slayer. Buffy easily fended it off, and tripped backward over the body of the third demon.  
  
Finally the bulk of the demons were dead or out of action, leaving only the leaders as the threat. Though Sigrat was still determined to rid the world of Warren.   
For the most part, the teams were not too badly off, and Xander saw an opportunity to end this.  
  
Cordelia came to stand beside him, and angel and demon clasped hands. Twin beams of black and white lanced out, sweeping up Sigrat, and sending her tumbling up the valley, towards the cul de sac. Together Cordelia and Xander stalked after her, and Xander smiled as Sigrat stumbled into Sigra, just as she was about to chop down with her ax, sending it into a dazed Slayer.   
  
Willow slipped up behind hem, feeling her own magicks welling up insider her, keeping a tight rein on them. She had phoned the number on that card Xander had given her, and she had practiced some of the techniques she had been given. She was in control. Never again would it be in control. Never again would she giver herself over.  
  
Joyce squeezed her daughter's shoulder, wondering if she were actually giving Dawn the comfort she intended. She watched as the demons wee driven closer. "Get ready Dawn," she said.   
  
"I'm ready," quavered Dawn, wondering if her Mom would know she was lying, knowing that she would. Mom always did. Why would it be different now. She formed a mental picture of twin suns, and an empty expanse between them. She focussed on the empty space, not too far away and directly in-between this world's two suns. A glowing field coalesced in front of her.  
  
The others climbed the hills, or followed, and watched as Xander and Cordelia sent the Valaasco Sisters towards the glowing portal that was forming in front of Dawn.  
The sisters were almost there when Sigra recovered enough to understand what was happening. With a roar, she struggled free, and was charging Xander and Cordelia, when a beam of magickal force struck her and sent her reeling back to where she recovered just before the portal. She raised arm, ready to throw the knife she had plucked from her belt. Unfortunately for her, by freeing herself, Sigrat once again took the full force of the twin beams, and was sent flying closer, and before Sigra could complete her throw, Sigrat tumbled into her and both went through the portal with a blinding flash.  
  
  
"Still out of it." Willow glanced up the stairs at the Summers home, and grinned as Buffy came down the stairs. It was the first time she had seen Buffy without Dawn in her arms since they had returned from the battle site. She burst into a smile. "But she came through. She did it."  
  
"Hey what did you expect?" Xander leaned against a wall, an open bag of doritos in hand. "She's a Summers. Could she do any less?"  
  
Buffy smiled and sat down on the stairs, holding her head. "I so never want to do that again."  
  
"Why not," asked Willow. "Look, we got to go to another world, that was kind of fun."  
  
Buffy looked up at Xander.  
  
"You sure she's all better now?"  
  
......end.....  
  
Next episode in the series titled Sunnyvale Ripper. 


End file.
